Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shinning Adventure
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: Three years after Red, Green, Blue and Yellow: The first Legend, a new adventure in a nearby region will begin. New characters, new battles and new adventures ready to be discovered and read, and i hope you read this my version of the 2nd generation of games
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 1 – The Bright Start:

**This story is my version of the 2nd Generation Pokemon Games, and sequel to my "Pokémon Red, Green, Blue and Yellow: The First Legend". Storyline wise, the events happen 3 years after the Red, Green, Blue and Yellow fanfiction. I hope you all give this fanfiction a chance. I hope you enjoy this story.**

At New Bark Town:

"I'm done waiting! I'm off to my journey!" A dark haired boy spoke to himself, getting off his bed. He had a cocky grin spread on his face, his golden eyes reflecting the sunshine that entered the window. He quickly opened his wardrobe and dressed up: he wore a yellow t-shirt, put on a pair of yellow shorts, which had a pair of black stripes on the side, and, over the t-shirt, he dressed a red and white sweater. He took a black cap which had a yellow stripe in the middle and put it on his head. He turned it backwards, making a spiky-bang of hair come out. He put on a pair of goggles and brought them up onto his forehead, making them reflect the sunlight. He grabbed a pool cue and a skateboard, shoed in his dark sneakers, and dashed out of his rooms down the stairs... Tripping in the first two steps. Slapstick sounds could be heard by the adult woman in the living room, who was drinking tea. She sighed, laughing lowly when her son landed on the final step. "Ouch..."

"Finally leaving, Gold?" She joked, as Gold stood up and cleaned his shorts from the dust gathered on by the fall.

"And no trying on stopping me this time! I'm already 13, I'm old enough to go." He spoke, pointing at her. She giggled, confusing him.

"I never tried to stop you. You just thought I did."

Gold sweatdropped, a vein popping out on his forehead. "Oi, oi, now you tell me."

"Of course," she looked at the cup of tea. "It will be a lot quieter." She spoke, with a smile, but with sad eyes. Gold then decided to stay again, but he then understood that what he thought were signs weren't signs at all. He closed his eyes and compressed the pool cue, saving it inside his bag, along with the skateboard.

"Oi." He called, making the woman look at him with a puzzled look. He seemed serious. "You're going to be ok, right?"

She laughed, making him sweatdrop. "Why that all of a sudden? You're talking like I'm going to die if you leave. Don't worry about me, Gold. Go on, you're free to go." She sipped her tea again and smiled at Gold. Gold seemed a bit embarrassed and walked, passing by her. "Goodbye. Next time you see me, I'll be the champion of Johto."

"I'm looking forward to that." She answered, waving goodbye. He passed through the opened door and closed it behind him, grinning and making a 'V' sign with his fingers at his mom before doing so.

"Ok, the hardest part is over. Now, where should I go...?" He looked around, spotting the famous Professor Elm's Laboratory. He decided there was the best place to start, since Professor Elm was kind and could give him a Pokémon to begin with. He quickly moved towards the lab and knocked. There was no response. Thinking that something could be wrong, he slowly opened the door.

"One moment please!" Gold sweatdropped, seeing the famous Professor Elm carrying a big amount of boxes, all piled up in a giant mountain on stuff. He seemed to be panicking, his knees shaking, almost hitting each other.

He sighed. "You need help, prof?"

"Yes, please!"

Gold took half the pile and followed the instructions the professor gave out. The two of them ended it quickly.

"Thank you very much, boy."

"It's Gold for ya." Gold informed with a smirk, rubbing his index finger underneath his nose.

"Very well then, Gold. Why are you here?" Professor Elm asked with a smile, curious. Gold grinned in reply.

"I heard you hand out Pokémons to adventure starters, and since I'm one of those, I guess I should start here."

"I see, I see." The professor answered, moving towards a capsule-like machine. He typed in a code, opening the capsule, showing Gold three Poké Balls. He looked curious, so he approached the machine, gazing at the red and white balls.

Little did they know that they were being spied on by a red headed boy, with silver-grey eyes, red shoulder-lengthened hair with a pointed tip on the top. He was wearing purplish-blue pants, black shoes with red stockings, and a black jacket with red thick outlines, including a left breast pocket.

Professor Elm and Gold were unnoticed of this, and so proceeded talking.

"Since you'll be starting your adventure, I'll offer you one and only one Pokémon. Which one do you want?"

Gold stared at the three Poké Balls, seeing the reflections of the inner Pokémons on the red surface. They all seemed strong, but a little flame caught his attention.

"I choose this one!" He shouted, taking the Poké Ball containing the Fire-type Pokémon.

"Ah! I see you've picked Cyndaquil. He will suit you best." Professor Elm spoke, meaning every word. Gold smiled and decided to open the Poké Ball.

"Ok! Let's go! Cyndaquil!" The Poké Ball opened, letting out the little yellow and blue Pokémon out. When he saw Gold, the four spots on his back ignited, letting out a furious flame out. Gold hugged him, making sure not to touch the flames. Cundaquil seemed happy as well, since he extinguished the flames on his back. Professor Elm chuckled when seeing the two of them already getting along.

"I see he likes you."

"And I like him. Why and how shouldn't I?" Gold replied, putting Cyndaquil on top of his head.

"Umm, Gold, would you mind doing me another favor?"

"Sure, what is it Prof?" Gold asked, as Cyndaquil extinguished the flames, listening to the Professor.

"A colleague of mine should have come to discuss with me about something he found, but I think he might have got lost on the way here from Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town? That's a bit far, isn't it?" Gold knew about Pallet Town. He knew about it due to his idol being originated from there, the previous Champion of the Indigo League.

"Exactly. He is a bit stubborn sometimes, and refused when I offered him a map with directions. I guess that's what age makes." Professor Elm guessed. "Would you mind go and guide him here? He must be near Cherrygroove City."

"Sure thing, prof!" Gold agreed, leaving the lab after saving Cyndaquil's Poké Ball in his pocket. He quickly took out his skateboard from the bag and stood on it. He adjusted his goggles over his eyes and dashed off at amazing speed. Cyndaquil almost flew away, but holding onto his Trainer's head and using his flames to push himself down was enough to make him stay down. Skateboarding, it took less than three minutes to arrive at Cherrygroove City. Gold stepped on his skate and it jumped into his hand. He decided to walk from then on. He left the city (it isn't really big at all, people), but then he bumped into someone. It was the red headed boy. Gold didn't know that he had been spying professor Elm, but that wasn't the matter now.

"Hey!" Gold yelled. "Watch it!"

"Piss off." The red headed spoke, not turning to Gold.

"That's it!" Gold spoke angry. "Prepare yourself for a Pokémon battle!"

The boy glanced at Gold and then turned, showing his cold expression. "If that will shut you up..." He took a Poké Ball from his inner pocket. "Then you don't know who you're messing with."

"I must be messing with a newbie! Cyndaquil, let's go!"

"Cynda!" The little Pokémon jumped off Gold's head, landing in the middle of them, spurting out the flame on his back.

"Totodile, destroy him!" The red headed threw the Poké Ball, making it open up and letting out the little blue Pokémon. Gold had heard about them, how Totodiles are usually jolly and happy, but this one seemed angry, glaring at Totodile with no apparent reason.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Toto-Toto-Dile!" The two spoke to each other, confusing Gold, but not the silver eyed one.

"They know each other?"

"Of course. After all, they were together no more than 5 minutes ago." A malicious grin appeared on Gold's opponent, and Totodile grinned as well, showing the same kind of emotion.

"This is the Totodile that was in Prof Elm's lab?!"

"Precisely."

"But Prof Elm would never give a Pokémon to a jerk like you!"

"Who said that he did?"

That sentence confused Gold. But, nevertheless, this wasn't the time to back off. "Cyndaquil, let's go, Tackle!"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil ran towards Totodile, ready to attack.

"Scratch." Totodile's claws began to glow white and grew out shortly. Totodile then scratched Cyndaquil's face, pushing him away. Cyndaquil landed on his back, rubbing the scratch mark with his paws. "Tail Whip."

"Toto!" Totodile jumped and spun, hitting Cyndaquil with his tail, shoving the mouse away.

"Bite!"

"Smokescreen, let's go!" Gold spoke, and Chndaquil turned to Totodile, releasing a black smoke cloud from his mouth, making Totodile blind to his surroundings. "Tackle!"

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil quickly dashed and hit Totodile's body, making him jump out of the smoke cloud, which disappeared shortly after that.

"Water Gun!"

"Swift!"

Totodile released a spiral of water from his opened mouth at Cyndaquil, while the fire Pokémon opened his mouth and released multiple golden star shaped projectiles from his little mouth. The stream of stars made a rainbow-like trajectory, not colliding with the water attack. They both got hit, pushed away, near fainting.

"Bite!"

"Toto-! To?" Gold withdrew Cyndaquil.

"One more attack and both our Pokémons faint, no matter who attacks. It's a tie."

"Humph! Giving up, uh?" The red headed withdrew his Pokémon and turned around, proceeding in his track. Gold couldn't stand his attitude, but then noticed something fall from his pocket. He quickly snatched it and read the letters imprinted.

"Silver?"

The red headed turned around, surprised. "How do you know my-?" He then saw the grey handkerchief in Gold's hands, quickly taking it away. "Give that back."

"Sorry for you dropping it." Gold spoke sarcastically, sticking out his tongue. Of course, the silver eyed didn't back down.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." He spoke, turning away again, disappearing out of Gold's sight in a minute. Gold sighed and returned to Cherrygroove City, healing Cyndaquil in the Poké Center. Cyndaquil sweatdropped by seeing Gold trying to get a date with Nurse Joy and getting shot down so quickly. Mostly because she already had a boyfriend, but I digress.

He quickly searched around the area, finding an old man in a lab coat, who seemed to be lost. After some pointless bickering, Gold managed to convince the old man to follow him to New Bark Town.

"Good morning, Professor Oak!" Professor Elm spoke, as Gold and Prof Oak entered the lab. "Thank you Gold."

"It was a piece of cake, don't worry about that." Gold informed, rubbing his finger underneath his nose. professor Oak laughed, calling his attention. "What?"

"I know someone quite similar to you."

"What do you mean, Prof Oak?"

"You're basically the extreme version of him." Professor Oak didn't go into much detail. "I wonder why he's still there?"

"Who? Where? What?" Gold was starting to become confused, but decided to shrug it off.

"Never mind." Professor Oak chuckled. "Elm, have you completed it?"

"I made three of them, but one was, well..." Elm was embarrassed to speak. "Stolen."

"What?!" Gold and Professor Oak spoke in unison, surprised.

"Wait, what are we talking about now?" Gold asked, noticing he wasn't understanding the subject in matter.

"A Pokédex." Professor Oak put it bluntly, but only confused Gold even more.

"A Pokédex is more or less like a camera-encyclopedia of Pokémon, which you can use to analyze and do all sorts of things." Professor Elm explained, making Gold put his fist over his palm, meaning he understood the explanation. "A boy with red hair came here and stole both the grey Pokédex and the Totodile I had."

"Wait... I know that guy!"

"Who is it?!" Professor Elm asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I think his name is Silver. We battled right before I met up with Prof Oak!"

"Gold, you have to stop him then! The Pokédex is an important piece of equipment!" Elm spoke with seriousness, making Gold grin.

"You can count on me!" Gold answered, making a thumbs up and winking.

"Elm, I think Gold should have his own Pokédex. After all, this might turn into a long journey." Professor Oak spoke, hinting off Professor Elm to give Gold one of the remaining Pokédexes. After all, Professor Oak had passed through something similar in the past.

"Ok." Professor Elm handed Gold the amber-colored Pokédex. "I'm counting on you, Gold."

"Don't sweat, doc!" Well, the last word actually made Elm sweatdrop, since he is a 'Professor' and not a 'Doctor'.

Gold dashed off the Lab and jumped, quickly taking his Skateboard out of his bag and putting it under his feet. He landed, dashing at high speed towards Cherrygroove City. Elm and Oak looked at him until he disappeared from their sight (Oak's was quicker though). They turned to each other. Elm had a worried look, while Oak was chuckling.

"Oi, you think it was a good idea to..."

"He reminds me of a boy that had an amazing adventure by having the Pokédex by his side. Every kid should have an adventure like that. Now, let's return to the true reason why I came here: about this egg."

"Oh, right this way."

"Excuse me." A female voice called the attention of both Professors, making them turn to the origin of it. "I came here to get a Pokémon."

"I do have one, but I'm not sure it would be your first choice. The other two were already taken."

"Is it Chikorita?"

"Yes."

"Precisely the one I wanted."

"In that case, please enter."

Pokémons of the Day:

Cyndaquil - Cyndaquil is capable of defending itself by using the fire on its back. The fire grows more powerful as the Cyndaquil becomes more angry or defensive. Cyndaquil is also able to expel obscuring smoke to lower the accuracy of its opponent.

Totodile - Despite their small size, Totodile are very powerful, especially when underwater. Totodile have a very large set of jaws for a Pokémon its size, just a playful nip can be painful. It can also bite with ice cold fangs.

**Beast Out Ghost: and that ends today's chapter. I hope you guys liked it.**

**?: wow, you really improved ever since you stopped writing stories of my franchising.**

**BOG: wait, Geo?! What are you doing here? Where are Rena and Edward.**

**Geo: Rena took him home.**

**BOG: *facepalm***

**Geo: To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 2 – Hat Snatching:

**Beast Out Ghost: Ready for this next chapter?**

**Geo: you bet!**

**BOG: great. I'm going to save Edward before his hair gets amputated.**

**Geo: 0.0**

**BOG: to the chapter!**

Gold had skateboarded for years around New Bark Town, learning some tricks like hollies and grinds. With that knowledge, he managed to dash throughout the grass, passing through the wild Pokémons without getting caught.

He quickly arrived to Violet City. He dropped his jaw, seeing such a big city. After all, he had spent all his life in New Bark Town, which wasn't big at all. He had never got the opportunity to see such a vision. He opened a Poké Ball and let out his good friend Cyndaquil.

"Cynda...!" Cyndaquil was in the same situation.

"Cyndaquil!" His trainer called. "This is the start of our adventure, ok?!"

"Cynda-quil!" Th little Pokémon raised a paw, which made Gold smile.

"I like your spirit. By the way, you mind if I try out the Pokédex on you?" He asked, picking the Pokédex off his pocket. Cyndaquil nodded, saying that he didn't mind.

"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon.

"Wow." Gold confessed. "This thing might really be useful."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil agreed, fire spurting out of his back, showing his enthusiasm.

"Hehe, calm down, bud." Gold spoke, rubbing his index finger underneath his nose. "First of all, where gonna make some money."

"Cynda?" Cyndaquil didn't understand the concept of money, but he became scared when Gold approached at him with a malicious grin. "C-Cyndaquil?"

"You're gonna help me out, ok?" Gold asked, with a strange face like if he was going to do some sort of robbery.

He withdrew Cyndaquil and walked towards a nearby Pool Saloon. One thing he didn't know though, was that someone was took notice of him.

"Aipa?" An Aipom on a nearby tree took interest on Gold. Thinking that it could be fun following him, Aipom jumped from tree to tree. He followed Gold into the Saloon, entering from a window. He observed Gold.

Gold put a white ball on the table, which was surrounded by a number of punks. Gold took out his pool cue, glancing at the bills that they were betting. Gold used his cue and hit the ball, which, somehow, seemed to be alive! The ball made curves, hitting all the balls into the holes on the table. Everybody thought he was amazing and have him the money. He quickly got out of there. Aipom, once again, followed him. First, Gold went to the Poké Mart, buying 5 Poké Balls, the best he could buy at the moment. He then moved towards an alleyway. Gold opened the pool ball he used, which made Cyndaquil come out of it. He was upside down, his eyes replaced by spirals. Gold chuckled nervously, as Cyndaquil stood on his hind legs, the fire coming out of his back and a vein popping out on his forehead.

"Cyndaquil!" He shouted.

"Sorry about that, aniki." Gold apologized, declaring Cyndaquil his "brother".

"Aipa..." Aipom then took interest in something of Gold's, more precisely, his cap. Aipom swiftly approached Gold from behind, by the rooftop of a building, and snatched it. "Aipa!"

"What the-?!" Gold turned around, seeing an Aipom with his hat on, spitting out his tongue. "Hey!" Aipom quickly fled. "Quick! After that Aipom!" He and Cyndaquil started chasing Aipom, who was jumping around towards the trees near the city. Cyndaquil noticed Gold laughing.

"Cynda?"

"I've always wanted to say that phrase." Gold admitted. "Ember!"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil jumped and spun like a wheel, shooting multiple small fire balls from his back towards Aipom. It hit a couple of branches, making them fall apart. Aipom fell onto the ground, landing on his tail. He rubbed the hurt area and then turned to Cyndaquil.

"Aipa!" Aipom's tail began to glow yellow and he waved it, releasing multiple golden star-projectiles from it.

"Swift!" Gold replied. Cyndaquil opened his mouth and released the same type of projectiles. The stars collided, making a golden dust spread throughout the air.

"Ai!" Aipom dashed out at top speed and stopped right in front of Cyndaquil. He then made a scary face.

"CYNDA!" Cyndaquil ran away, scared.

"Ai-pa!" Aipom's tail-hand closed into a fist and it became surrounded in a blue aura. He punched Cyndaquil's back, burying him into the ground.

"Aniki!" Gold yelled worried.

"Cyn... Da!" Cyndaquil's back released its flame and burned Aipom's tail slightly, making him back off.

"AIPA!" Aipom blew softly to his tail, trying to make the pain go away.

"Aniki, are you ok?" Gold asked, assuring his friend was ok.

"Cyndaaaaaaa...!" The flame on Cyndaquil's back became more intense and he took a deep breath. Then, he released a stream of fire from his mouth at Aipom, shoving him away.

"Ai!" Aipom landed not so far away, unable to move for the time being.

"Good job, Cyndaquil! Nice Flamethrower!" Gold congratulated, taking an empty Poké Ball from his pocket. He threw it at Aipom. The Poké Ball opened when it hit the little purple Pokémon and absorbed him into it, leaving the hat behind. It began to shake, but the click-like sound was proof that Aipom was now part of Gold's team. Gold grinned, picking up his hat and the Poké Ball. He put on his cap and withdrew Cyndaquil. He then ran towards the Poké Center, to heal his Pokémons.

When he left, he opened the two Poké Balls, letting out his two friends out.

"Aipa!" Aipom climbed onto his shoulder. Gold chuckled, seeing that Aipom didn't mind being his new aniki.

"Ok, Aniki, let's see what you're all about." Gold took out his Pokédex Nd pointed it at Aipom, who jumped off onto the ground.

"Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil stood on his hind legs and extended one of his paws. Aipom shook it with one of his, both with a grin. Gold was relieved to see that his Pokémons got along. Gold heard that there was a Gym in town, and decided to check it out, but then thought that maybe he should train Cyndaquil and Aipom first. He asked around where he could train, and some people answered that the Bellsprout Tower was a good start for rookies like him. Popping veins aside, Gold dashed towards the tower.

He entered it, finding it a bit dark.

"Hello?" He called. "Anybody there?"

"Who dares to enter the Bellsprout Tower!" Gold, Cyndaquil and Aipom hid behind a statue, scared of the voice that seemed to have come from some sort of demon.

"I-I-I just wanted to train a bit!" Gold spoke, scared. He stepped away from the statue revealing himself. Cyndaquil and Aipom followed their Trainer. They were relieved to see that it was just an old man in traditional-like clothes.

"I'm the Elder of the Bellsprout Tower."

"Elder? Doesn't that mean that there should more monks in here?"

"They all went rock-climbing in the mountains. Or so they said." In reality, they all went to a nearby theme park.

"Then I guess I should battle you then!" Gold spoke, a grin appearing on his face.

"Indeed it does. Bellsprout, Pidgey, assist me!"

The elder threw the two Poké Balls, letting out his little Pokémons. Gold, curious, used his Pokédex.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs. It has an extremely sharp sense of direction though. It can unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.

Bellsprout, the Flower Pokémon. It prefers hot and humid environments. It is quick at capturing prey with its vines. It plants its feet deep underground to replenish water. It can't escape its enemy while it's rooted. Even though its body is extremely skinny, it is blindingly fast when catching its prey."

"Ok guys, are you ready!?"

"Cybda!" Cyndaquil's flame spurted out if his back.

"Aipa!" Aipom had a cocky grin, his tail hand clenched in a fist.

"Seems so." The elder spoke. "Pidgey, Gust!"

"Pidgey!" The little bird chirped, flying up high. He began to flap his wings, releasing a gust of wind.

"Cyndaquil, Ember!"

Cyndaquil opened his mouth and released multiple small fireballs from it. The fireballs managed to hit Pidgey, but did little besides stopping the attack.

"Bellsprout, Poison Powder!"

"Aipom, quick, Astonish!"

Before Bellsprout could move, Aipom quickly dashed out and made a scary face, astonishing Bellsprout, making her fall back.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack on Aipom!"

Pidgey became outlined in white and then flew at a high speed towards Aipom.

"Aipom-Aniki, Focus Punch!"

"Ai..." Aipom's tail-hand clenched into a fist and became surrounded in a blue aura. He then jumped, spinning slightly. "PAA!" He punched the Pidgey, sending him against Bellsprout.

"Cyndaquil-Aniki, Flamethrower!" Cyndaquil released a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth, which made a successful hit on both Pidgey and Bellsprout. They fainted. Cyndaquil stood on his hind legs, the flame disappearing, and Aipom ran up to him. The two made a high paw (well, they don't really have fingers), and Gold lowered, petting their heads and grinning. The elder withdrew his Pokémons and recognized Gold as a powerful Trainer.

Gold left the Tower and ran up to the Poké Center again, to heal his two Aniki. He then ran to the Gym and stood in front of it, gazing at its shape and majesty.

Pokémons of the Day:

Bellsprout - Despite their small size, Bellsprout are versatile. Their stem is long, thin and very flexible, making them capable of swerving rapidly to avoid many attacks they are weak to or moving with blinding speed to capture prey. They can use their roots to replenish moisture and health from the ground if they are hit. They can also channel their roots through the ground to trip foes. They can also use their feet as insulator.

Aipom - Aipom are very acrobatic and can therefore learn moves such as Bounce and Acrobatics. Aipom can also learn a couple of Fighting-type moves, such as Brick Break and Focus Punch. Even though Aipom doesn't seem to possess any claws, it can use slashing moves such as Shadow Claw and Cut. Aipom can also learn a few special-based moves, such as Swift and Thunderbolt. Aipom is one of the few Pokémon that can evolve after learning a certain move, in this case, Double Hit.

**Beast Out Ghost: *dragging tied up Rena, followed by traumatized Edward***

**Geo: what happened? ?.?**

**Edward: she tried to skin my head!**

**Rena: I just wanted your cute hair! It's so kawaiiiii! I want to take it home!**

**Edward: *hides behind Geo***

**Geo: 0.0U**

**BOG: guys. Your line. *points to camera***

**Geo and Edward: oh. *they face the camera* To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**

**Rena: let me out!**

**BOG, Geo and Edward: NO!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 3 – Flying Mid-Air Battle and the Mysterious Egg:

**Beast Out Ghost: Where's Rena?**

**Geo: I managed to convince her to go home.**

**Edward: How?**

**Geo: I gave her the Lucky Star cast.**

**BOG: 0.0 YOU WHAT?! ED, REPLACE ME! *runs towards Rena's house***

**Geo: -_-U what just happened?**

**Edward: does it matter? To the chapter!**

Gold opened the door in front of him. He looked around, exploring the inside of the Gym. He was amazed by the size of it. He looked around, until a voice called his attention.

"Hello."

Gold jumped back in scare. He then shook his head and looked at the 14 year old in front of him. It was the Gym Leader. He had blue scruffy hair, blue eyes and blue Japanese-traditional clothes.

"H-Hi." Gold felt embarrassed, which made the Gym Leader laugh. !I'm Gold, and I'm here for my first Gym Badge."

"I'm Falkner, the Violet Pokémon Gym leader! People say you can clip flying-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémons! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémons!"

Gold sweatdropped. He haven't even got a chance to speak properly and ended up in Falkner saying something senseless to the context.

"IT will be 2-on-2 single battle. First trainer to have his Pokémons unable to continue, loses."

"Understood, no need to repeat!" Gold spoke, getting pumped up for his first Gym Battle.

"I like your guts. Hoothoot, to the battlefield!"

"Hoot!" the little brown Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball, and glared at Gold. Gold had heard about hoothoots, but decided to use the Pokédex anyway.

"Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. It marks time precisely. Some countries consider it to be a wise friend, versed in the world's ways. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time. It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen."

"Ok, let's do this! Aipom-Aniki, go!"

"Aipa!" Aipom jumped out of the Poké Ball, dancing around on the floor happily and pumped up for a battle as well.

"Let's begin then." Falkner declared. "Peck!"

"Hoot!" Hoothoot flew up and dove down towards Aipom, striking him with his beak. Aipom jumped away.

"Aniki, you ok?" Gold asked, but he received a grin and a thumbs up as a response. "Ok then! Focus Punch!"

"Eipa!" Aipom clenched his tail-fist and it became surrounded in a blue aura. Aipom then ran towards Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot, Echoed Voice!"

"HOOOOOOT!" Hoothoot chirped loudly, releasing invisible soundwaves at Aipom, which pushed him back away.

"Ei!" Aipom landed with a flip and landing on his tail.

"Aipom, Tickle!"

Aipom swiftly dashed towards the panting Hoothoot and started tickling his body with his tiny paws. Hoothoot began to laugh, and he became short on his breath.

"Hoothoot, Echoed Voice!" But it was useless. Hoothoot was too much out of breath to even stand up.

"Aipom, let's finish this! Fury Swipes!"

"Eipaaa!" Apiom's paws began to glow yellow and he slashed Hoothoot continuously, making him faint quickly.

"Return." Flakner withdrew Hoohoot. He saved the Poké Ball and took out a new one. "Pidgeotto, help me in this flight!"

"Pijo!" Pidgeotto chirped when coming out of the Poké Ball, flying out into the open sky through the inexistent roof. He then returned down, looking majestic. Gold used his Pokédex again.

"Pidgeottto, the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey. It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws. It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey. Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder."

"Don't back off now, Aipom! Focus Punch!"

"Air Slash!"

"Pijo!"

Before Aipom could react, Pidgeo raised his wings above his head and a spiraling light blue orb of energy formed in between them. He then threw the ball at Aipom. As he shot towards the opponent, the ball became surrounded by a light blue aura. Aipom got hit and Cyndaquil fainted quickly, astonishing Gold.

"Return, Aniki." Gold withdrew his fallen friend. "That Pidgeotto is very strong…" he noticed, bitting the nail of his thumb. "But I'm not going to lose on my very first Gym Battle! Not a chance! Cyndaquil, go!"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil popped out of his Poké Ball, his fire igniting from the back.

"That Cyndaquil seems awfully strong. But I do appreciate a challenge. Pidgeotto, Twister!"

"Pijo!" Pidgeotto flew up and started flapping his wings, releasing a clear tornado of wind at Cyndaquil.

"Burn it with Flamethrower, aniki!"

Cyndaquil released a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth, but to no avail. The winds quickly extinguished the flames and threw Cyndaquil up into the air.

"Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto became outlined in white and flew towards Cyndaquil, pecking him over and over again swiftly, maintaining him in the air.

"Aniki, no!"

"Pidgeotto has him trapped. What do you say about that?" Falkner spoke in a cocky tone of voice.

"Smokescreen." Falkner looked surprised. Cyndaquil began to expel aa dark smoke from his mouth, surrounding the area and making Pidgeotto blind for brief moments. "Hold onto him!"

"Cynda!" Pidgeotto flew out of the cloud, but what he didn't realize was that Cyndaquil was holding onto his back.

"Pijo?"

"Pidgeotto, Brave Bird to the ground!"

"Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel!"

Pidgeotto became surrounded in flames and dove towards the ground. Cyndaquil jumped off his back and began spinning like a wheel. The flame on his back began to increase and surrounded him in a wheel-like fashion. Pidgeotto's flames were replaced by a blue fiery stayed a bit "glued" to Pidgeotto, both moving to the ground at a high speed. They both hit the ground and created a large cloud of black smoke, which surrounded most of the field. Oments of anxiety filled in between Gold and Falkner, until it finally happened: Cyndaquil jumped out of the cloud of smoke and squeaked, releasing his flame out. The smoke cleared and showed Pidgeot unable to even stand up.

"But, how-?!"

"Easy. Cyndaquil used Flamethrower to stop the fall at the final moment. This made him fine while your kamikaze mission went down the drain." Gold explained, cyndaquil jumping onto his right shoulder.

"For pity's sake! My dad's cherished bird Pokémon... But a defeat is a defeat." Falkner admitted eyes closed, withdrawing his beloved ace. "All right. Take this official Pokémon League Badge. This one is the Zephyr Badge."

Falkner walked towards Gold and handed him his very first Badge. Gold smiled, gazing at the little symbol.

"There are Pokémon Gyms in cities and towns ahead. Make good use of them! As for your next move... I would suggest Azalea Town."

"Thank you, Falkner." Gold appreciated his advice and they fist bumped, just like normal strangers do: awkwardly hitting each other in the chest.

Gold went along the City and healed Cyndaquil and Aipom in the Poké Center and decided to let them walk along with him, as brothers and all. They quickly hopped into the Poké Mart to see if there was something to buy before they went to Azalea Town. But they were surprised to see a scientist talk to them.

"Excuse me, you're Gold, aren't you?"

"Whyyyyyyyy~~ yes I am." Gold answered, in attempt to make a joke.

"I'm one of Professor Elm's assistants. I came here on his and your mother behalves in order to bring you this." He explained, handing him a large and a small boxes. Gold opened the small one first, showing a Poké Gear. He seemed quite astonished to see one. It had a note saying: "With love, mom."

He saved it in his pocket (wow, those are some large pockets) and opened the larger box, showing a capsule. It had an Egg in it with multiple blue and red triangles. Gold and the other two stared at it curious. Gold opened the lid of it and stared at it closely. Suddenly, it began to shake.

"Woah…" gold took the egg into his hands and saw it shake more violently until it started to glow. The three of them were surprised, backing off, until the glow faded and a new friend appeared.

"Toge-toge-togeee-pi!" the little new Pokémon hopped in happiness.

"Wow! A Togepi!" Gold spoke, amazed by his new companion, and the first female.

"Cynda!"

"Ei!" Aipom and Cyndaquil greeted their new teammate when Gold put her on the ground.

"Toge!" Togepi greeted back.

Suddenly, Gold's Poké Gear began to ring. He flipped it open and answered back.

"Hello?"

"Gold! This is Professor Elm. Have you received the Egg as well?"

"Yup. A healthy Togepi."

"It was a Togepi Egg?! It didn't show any signs of hatching…"

"Weird… I touched it and it began to hatch." Gold admitted.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. You should explore the Alpha Ruins. There, you should be able to know a bit more about Pokémons."

"I see. Thanks doc! See ya later." Gold said, closing the phone before Professor Elm could reply. He then dashed out to the nearby Ruins of Alpha. Just to make destiny tie one of its famous knots.

Pokémon of the Day:

Hoothoot - Hoothoot are largely nocturnal, giving them exceptional eyesight and ability to see in the dark. They are capable of learning many Psychic-type attacks. They also possess the innate ability to tell exactly what time it is, and can even function as an alarm clock. Hoothoot have the ability to learn the move Foresight, which reveals Ghost-types through their tricks and nullifies their immunity to Fighting-type and Normal-type moves.

**Beast Out Ghost: I got them!**

**Geo: Who?**

**Konata: Sugoi. It's Geo-san and Edward-san.**

**Edward: who is she?**

**Konata: I'm Konata, from Lucky Star. *stats sniffing Edward's hair***

**Beast Out Ghost: The others, well, simply thanked and refused the invite.**

**Geo: -.-U**

**BOG: Konata, say the line.**

**Konata: To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**

**Rena: I'm back!**

**BOG: Hide, Konata!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 4 – The Outer Dimension Beings and the Shinning Teen:

**Beast Out Ghost: This is starting to warm up.**

**Konata: You said it.**

**Geo: How come she's still here? I thought Rena would've come back by now.**

**Edward: Oh, I took care of her.**

**Geo: How?**

**BOG: Does it matter? To the chapter!**

Gold, with Togepi sitting on his head and followed by his two Anikis, moved towards the Alpha Ruins, where Professor Elm indicated they should go.

"I guess this is… it?" Gold and the others sweatdropped, seeing that despite the size, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The Ruins of Alph were nothing more than columns and old buildings created hundreds of years ago.

"Toge!" Togepi jumped off his head and started march, like if she was starting a big trip. Cyndaquil and Aipom looked at each other, nodded and started following their companion in a similar fashion. Gold stared at them and then sighed.

"I guess there's no option." Gold decided to follow his Pokémons, sweatdropping. He looked around the columns, seeing multiple strange characters that seemed like Romanji.

(A/N: Romanji is a writing system in japan where they use the abc's characters instead of all those crazy characters)

But they were weird, always including a circle in the letters. Gold scratched the back of his head, holding his pool cue. Aipom copied him. Cyndaquil and Togepi ran around, playing. Gold decided to visit the big building that was near the center of the area. His Pokémons, obviously followed. They walls had the same symbols, and it almost looked like a message. Gold wasn't the smartest kid of the class. Ever. He put on his goggles and tried to read the characters, stepping forward. His three Pokémons also stepped forward, but one of them must have stepped on some sort of hidden switch. Why? Because the floor beneath their feet opened up. Gold and the others, wide eyed, all held up a sign saying 'uh-oh' and gravity made its mission, pulling them down.

"CYNDAAAA!"

"TOGEPIIIII!"

"EIPAAAA!"

"HANG ON GUYS!"

They fell down through a long tunnel, their shouts echoing throughout it. They ended up on a strange hallway, the walls full of markings similar to the previous ones. Gold saved his pool cue in his bag and looked around, pulling his goggles back to his forehead.

"Are you ok guys?"

They all nodded. Gold decided to take Togepi into his arms, to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Aipom and Cyndaquil decided to stay alert, Cyndaquil igniting the fire on his back.

"Man, that's what I call a jump scare." Gold laid his hand onto the wall and accidently pressed another switch. "Eh?" Sounds could be heard behind them. They all turned and saw that at the end of the hallway behind them something was approaching. They all sweatdropped, seeing that what was approaching was… a giant boulder.

"Guys." The Pokémons turned to him. "INDIANA JONES RUN AWAY STYLE!" They began to run throughout the hallway, fearing the certain death if the boulder hit them.

"Jump over Rhyhorn!" a feminine echoed through the hallway, Gold hearing the warning. "Horn Attack!"

"Rhy!" a large grey Pokémon dashed towards the rock and Gold, in panic, along with Cyndaquil and Aipom, made a jump, putting their hands on Rhyhorn's back to help them out, and Rhyhorn smashed the rock into pieces.

"Wow… Thank yo- Wow!"

Gold blushed by seeing Rhyhorn's Trainer: her eyes seemed to be a of a cute shade of purplish-blue, and her hair was deep-dark blue, which was mostly hidden inside her cap, with the exception of the two jagged-like ponytails coming out of it, pointing upwards. Her outfit consisted of a strong-pink t-shirt, a white jacket with a short body (meaning the jacket instead of reaching the waist/belt area, it only reached halfway there), with a pink circular line at the end of each sleeve, star-shaped earrings, yellow and black cycling shorts, similar to Gold's, though hers were a lot shorter, reaching a bit after halfway through the tights, and yellow and black trainers. She was surrounded by some more Pokémons: a Chikorita, a Maril, a Chansey and a Natu. Cyndaquil, Aipom and Togepi complimented the other Pokémons and rhyhorn returned, joining the group.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Y-Yes. Wh-What's your name?" Gold seemed nervous, a blush appear across his face. The girl seemed to notice it and half closed her eyes, mockingly.

"I'm Crystal."

"Sounds like Crys." Gold chuckled, the first of her name resembling a male name. Crystal, on the other hand, didn't really laugh. Instead she just glared at him.

"Either way." Her half closed eyes now showed contempt. "So? What's yours?"

"Oh. Gold Hibiki. Gold to friends."

"Than what I'm supposed to call you?"

Gold flinched. "Never mind that. Thank you for helping me out."

"I would be in danger anyway. Uh?" She looked at Aipom and Togepi, curious. "I never saw these two so closely before." She took out a bluish-white Pokédex out of her Pocket, which surprised Gold. She had received a Pokédex from Professor Elm as well?

"Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands. Its tail is so powerful that it can use it to grab a tree branch and hold itself up in the air.

Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. It transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores in its shell. A proverb claims that happiness will come to anyone who can make a sleeping Togepi stand up. The shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said that it will share good luck when treated kindly."

"Chiko!" Chikorita jumped onto Gold's head, and lying there, sleeping. Gold and Crystal sweatdropped.

Gold pointed at Chikorita. "Is this a thing?"

Crystal sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

Gold took out his Pokédex and analyzed Crystal's Pokémons.

"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head.

Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokémon. Its powerful tackles can destroy anything. However, it is too slow witted to help people work. It is inept at turning because of its four short legs. It can only charge and run in one direction. Its body is clad in a thick hide, and its tackles topple buildings. Unfortunately, it is not smart.

Marill, the Water Mouse Pokémon. The oil-filled tail functions as a buoy, so it's fine even in rivers with strong currents. The end of its tail serves as a buoy that keeps it from drowning, even in a vicious current. The fur on its body naturally repels water. It can stay dry, even when it plays in the water.

Natu, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. It picks food from cactus plants, deftly avoiding buds and spines. It seems to skip about to move. Because its wings aren't yet fully grown, it has to hop to get around. It is always staring at something. It usually forages for food on the ground but may, on rare occasions, hop onto branches to peck at shoots.

Chansey, the Egg Pokémon. A kindly Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people. Being few in number and difficult to capture, it is said to bring happiness to the Trainer who catches it. It walks carefully to prevent its egg from breaking. However, it is extremely fast at running away."

Chansey somehow started nursing Togepi, rooking her gently, making Togepi fall asleep. Chikorita yawned cutely and fell asleep on Gold's head. Natu stared at Gold, making him feel uncomfortable. Marill and Cyndaquil got along like mice, while Aipom played with Rhyhorn, though Rhyhorn was simply ignoring him.

"Our Pokémons seem to get along… Is your Natu plotting to assassin me or something?"

"No, she's just like that." Crystal answered, lowering. She took Natu into her arms and stood up straight again. Gold scratched the back of his head, blushing a bit.

"_My Arceus, she's amazingly cute. Though, her personality kinda seems a bit cold, but she's kind."_ Gold's thoughts kept spinning around his head, until he decided to speak. "Crystal, what exactly are you doing here in the Ruins of Alph?"

"I'm studying Pokémons and here is the only place where you can find a Unown."

"Studying… Pokémons?" Gold asked, thinking (and fearing) that he accidentally just got a crush for a bookworm.

"They fascinate me." She answered bluntly, seeing that Gold was so much into studying. "I'm studying all sorts of Pokémons, and I'm an expert at catching them."

"You want to catch a Unown?"

She nodded, saying no. "Unown don't belong in this dimension."

"What do you mean?"

"Look." Crystal pointed at the walls, revealing the characters again. "IT is said that Unown came from another dimension and their shape inspired us to create the Latin Alphabet."

"The Latin what?"

Crystal looked half dumbfounded at Gold. "The characters of Romanji."

"Oh."

"If you associate this shapes to the letters, you can read the inscriptions easily. For example…" Crystal put her finger on the wall, guiding Gold what she was reading. " 'Our Worlds Shall Remain Here For The Ages'. If you continue reading, you have 'Thus We Shall Erect A Pokemon Statue Outside'" Crystal continued reading the sentences, which started to catch Gold's attention. " 'They Possess Great Insight And Refuse The Outside World'. The final paragraph says 'We Humans Must Learn To Walk In Harmony With Them. We Depart For Their Sakes.'"

"What does this mean?" Gold asked out loud.

"If I had to guess, it refers to the time before humans and Pokémons got along." Crystal proposed. "We should leave. Do you know the way out?"

"You don't know?!" Gold asked, making Crystal sigh.

"I got lost, okay? At least I didn't press any switch that almost got us both killed!"

"Hey, don't yell at me, bookworm!"

"At least I know how to read Romanji, baka!"

Gold and Crystal glared at each other with sparks (funny looking on our point of view), even making their Pokémons sweatdrop. Suddenly, something called their attention. Weird noises came from behind Crystal. They both looked and saw multiple strange shapes floating around. Crystal pointed her Pokédex.

"Unown, the Symbol Pokémon. When alone, nothing happens. However, if there are two or more, an odd power is said to emerge. Its flat, thin body is always stuck on walls. Its shape appears to have some meaning. Their shapes look like hieroglyphs on ancient tablets. It is said that the two are somehow related. They seem to communicate among each other telepathically."

The beings started spelling out a word which Crystal managed to read.

"Intruders?" Crystal read, understanding what they meant. "Gold, we have to go, quick!"

"What? Why?"

One of the Unown shot a red energy beam out of its eye, hitting the round in front of Gold.

"Now I get it." Gold withdrew his Pokémons and started running away. Crystal stared at him, surprised by his speed, but then sighed.

"Baka. I could've given him a ride." She spoke to herself, withdrawing her Pokémons with the exception of Rhyhorn. She jumped onto his back and he ran through the hallway.

They caught up to Gold. "Crystal?!"

"Gold, hop on!" Crystal extended her arm and Gold grabbed it and he was pulled onto Rhyhorn's back. They managed to get out of there (destroying some precious ruins. For crying out loud… I have to cut their payment in half now), and they sighed in relief, knowing that they were safe.

Gold and Crystal then decided to talk.

"Hey, Crys…"

"Hm?" Crystal didn't know why he was blushing.

"I'm traveling around Johto, and I thought that maybe we could… travel together. What do you say?" Goldd asked, nervously.

"Well, you're annoying." She was blunt, which made a vein pop on Gold's forehead, but she continued speaking. "But I can't leave a baka like you walking around alone, now can I?"

Even though it was an insult, Gold smiled. He extended his hand and they shook hands, settling their friendship and companionship.

But what could happen next?

Pokémon of the Day:

Togepi - Togepi are able to release poison from the spikes on their head. They can retract into its shell, which is usually used for sleeping. They are able to siphon the positive energy of others, then release it to those in need of it.

Unown - Unown's only known move in battle is the enigmatic Hidden Power. They are capable of reading the thoughts of other lifeforms. Great numbers of them are capable of warping reality to suit the dreams and wishes of whoever they read the thoughts of and is in control of the Unown. However, they can only do this when more Unown are present, so it could be a shared effort rather than an ability unique to each Unown.

Marill - Aside from being able to swim well, it also has excellent hearing. It has water-repellent fur that allows it ease of swimming and reduces friction with the water. The end of its tail, which contains oil that is lighter than water, keeps Marill afloat.

**Beast Out Ghost: Okay, that finishes the chapter.**

**Konata: Too rushed,**

**Edward: Really? I didn't notice it.**

**Konata: No battle, almost no character development-**

**Geo: I guess it was a bad idea to bring her at all.**

**Beast Out Ghost: I regret nothing!**

**Konata, Edward and Geo: To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 5 – Egg Adventure:

**Beast Out Ghost: Yeah, I have to let the three of you go.**

**Geo: WHAT?!**

**Edward: WHY?!**

**Konata: Usoo!**

**BOG: Sorry, but you're all quite expensive.**

**Geo: I finally return and this is what happens?**

**BOG: Yup. To the chapter!**

Gold and Crystal sat down on an empty field, opening their Poké Balls and letting out their Pokémon companions. Crystal and Gold took out some food and started lunching, their Pokémons happily eating berries from nearby trees.

"So, Crystal, what's your hometown?"

"I'm from Cherrygroove City, but I recently returned from a trip to Kanto."

"That's where you caught Rhyhorn and Chansey?" Gold asked curiously, munching down on a peanut butter sandwich.

"Yeah, I caught them in Fuchsia City's Safari Zone before it closed. Marill and Natu were given to me by my parents when I was 10. Chikorita, well, I got her from Professor Elm." Crystal explained, finishing the sentence by biting down her apple.

"Hmmm…" Gold murmured, trying to think of something to talk about. "Why do you study Pokémons?"

"It fascinates me, to put it bluntly." Crystal answered, taking a sip from her tea.

"So battles don't call your attention, right?" Gold guessed, making a wild shot.

"Well, I could battle once in a while for fun, but I'm not into competitive battling. So, Gold," she turned to face him. "What are your objectives?

"I want to become the Champion of Johto!" Gold yelled out, annoying Crystal a bit.

"Louder, the people of Unova haven't heard you yet." Crystal spoke sarcastically, making Gold apologize.

"Sumimasen." He apologized. "Three years ago, I watched this amazing battle to decide who would be the Champion of the Indigo Plateau. It was so cool, and I decided that I would be as strong as those two."

"Those two…?" Crystal was familiar with what Gold was talking about. "I heard that the one who won gave away the tittle to Lance, the current Champion."

"Yup, I know about that too. And I figured maybe if I beat Lance, I could actually stand a chance to them." Gold explained with a smirk. Crystal was a bit astonished at first, but then smiled at him, seeing his passion was similar to hers.

"Well, we should be going. Don't you want to go to Azalea Town?" Crystal spoke, standing up. Gold looked at her, a bit confused. "C'mon. I'll go you a ride on Rhyhorn."

"Arigato!" Gold thanked, jumping up. They withdrew their Pokémons, the only exception being Rhyhorn. Crystal and Gold climbed onto his back.

"Ikimashou, Rhyhorn." Crystal requested, petting her Pokémon's head.

"RHYYY!" Rhyhorn roared, a sign that he was saying yes. He then dashed out throughout the rod.

"Hang on, Gold!"

"WHAAAAA!"

Gold, sitting behind Crystal was almost flying off. He tried to sit straight, but he wasn't capable of doing so.

"Grab onto something if you're having a hard time." Crystal indicated, knowing he was almost flying away.

"Hai!" Gold answered, sweating bullets in panic. He quickly swung his arms forward to grab onto Crystal's waist, but apparently his aim isn't as good as if he is on a pool table. He did grab onto something: a bit more up. Ok, ok, I'm going to cut the chase, he grabbed onto her chest. She blushed wide-eyed, in fury. Gold was more or less the same, the fury replaced with embarrassment.

"ECHII! BAKA! GET OFF!" Crystal yelled, but Gold was trying not to fall. With the commotion, Rhyhorn tripped on a rock and sent them through the air into the bushes. They sat up and Gold was slapped by furious Crystal.

Gold rubbed his cheek,m trying to heal the pain. "I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear!"

Crystal glared at Gold, making him sweatdrop. She then glanced at Rhyhorn and noticed he hadn't stood up yet. She ran towards him, followed by Gold, and the saw Rhyhorn in pain, his front leg injured.

"Rhyhorn…" Crystal spoke worriedly, hugging her Pokémon. Gold felt a bit guilty and layed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rhy…" Rhyhorn managed to stand up, but it was obvious that he was in pain.

"Crystal, you should withdraw him. I know a Day Care nearby. Maybe we could rest there for a while." Gold suggested. Crystal nodded, forgetting the accident. She stood up and withdrew Rhyhorn into the Safari Ball. She followed him, since he knew the way there. Gold had been there once with his mom. Going through the road, they arrived to a large building. They decided to knock and enter the place. For Gold's surprise, a familiar person was there. "SILVER?!"

The redheaded turned to him, wondering who called him. "You again? Piss off."

"What did you just say?!" Gold asked, taking out his pool cue and placing it over his shoulder, making a cool pose. They glared at each other. Crystal looked at the two boys, one at a time, seeing the sparks of rivalry flying in between them.

"You two know each other, Gold?" Crystal was curious about this event.

"No, I'm just yelling at a stranger." Gold answered sarcastically. "He is kind of a rival."

"Since when? I didn't even know your name until a few moments ago." Silver never had declared that, so he didn't consider Gold his rival, even though the idea seemed good.

"Now, now, please don't fight." An elder woman came in from behind the desk and talked to the teenagers.

"Madam, could you hold on to my Rhyhorn? He was injured and needs rest." Crystal requested.

"Of course my dear. Me and my husband will take a look at your Rhyhorn." The lady took the Poké Ball into her hands and walked into the backyard again. After a while, she returned.

"So?" Gold asked, curious.

"Rhyhorn is okay, don't worry. He sprained his front left leg, that's all." The elder woman explained, making Crystal feel relieved.

"Would you mind if I let him under your care for a while?" Crystal asked, thinking it would be best.

"Of course." The elder woman answered. "Oh, and Silver-kun, the bandages are ready."

Silver flinched, blushing. Gold and Crystal turned to him, not understanding why Silver was looking like that.

"What happened to him?" Gold asked the elder woman, curious.

"He fell over and sprained his ankle, just like your Rhyhorn."

Crystal and Gold blinked twice and then covered their mouths, holding in their laughter.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Silver yelled out, angry at the two of them.

The elder woman took care of Silver's ankle, but he wouldn't be able to stand for a while. Gold and Crystal decided to stay, just to bug him. Well, that was Gold's objective: Crystal wanted to know more about his "Silver".

"Hello. I'm Crystal." She spoke, trying to start a conversation, but Silver simply ignored her. "Sorry for laughing at that before, it's just when she said "like your Rhyhorn" we kind of pictured it in a funny way." Crystal explained, trying to justify her actions. After all, she didn't want Silver to think she was a bad person.

Silver glanced at her, their eyes crossing for a brief moment. He then spoke. "Don't worry about it. I only blame Bold."

"Is GOLD!"´

"Who cares?"

Silver and Gold glared at each other, but Crystal sat down between them.

"Now, now, let's not fight." Crystal put her arms around their necks with strength and held them closer, hurting them. "Ok?"

"Fine, fine!" Gold protested.

"Let me go!" Silver demanded, trying to breathe properly.

Crystal maintained her little innocent smile, while Gold and Silver breathed heavily.

"Oh, by the way." The elder woman called the three teenagers. They stood up, Crystal helping out Silver, and approached the counter.

"Yes?" Gold asked, being a bit straightforward.

"We were taking care of some Pokémons of other Trainers, and these three eggs suddenly appeared. Me and my husband have no idea how they appeared, and since the Trainers didn't want them, we don't know what to do to them." She put the capsules over the counter. The egg in front of gold was yellow with a black pattern, the one in front of Silver appeared to be red and yellow, and Crystal's egg looked pink, yellow and beige.

"We should take them, don't you think?" Gold suggested to Crystal and Silver. "We're not letting Eggs gather dust when they could be our Anikis!"

"More like researching helpers." Crystal spoke, talking about herself.

"You mean like battle servants." Silver murmured to himself, not hearable to others. They all took the capsules into their arms and the three eggs started glowing, wide-eyeing everyone.

The glow faded, and the eggs and capsules were replaced by three little Pokémons.

"Elekid!"

"Smoochum!"

"Magby!"

Gold took out his golden-like Pokédex, Silver took out his silver-like one, and Crystal used her whitish-blue one, each analyzing the Pokémon in their respective arms.

"Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Spinning its arms around to generate electricity makes the area between its horns shine light blue. A weak electric current flows between its horns. Sticking a hand there shocks the unwary. Even in the most vicious storm, this Pokémon plays happily if thunder rumbles in the sky."

"Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. It's small, but its body temperature is over 1,100 degrees F. Embers escape its mouth and nose when it breathes. Each and every time it inhales and exhales, hot embers dribble out of its mouth and nostrils."

"Smoochum, the Kiss Pokémon. It tests everything by touching with its lips, which remember what it likes and dislikes. It always rocks its head slowly backwards and forwards as if it is trying to kiss someone. Its lips are the most sensitive parts on its body."

"Welcome to the world, little Aniki!" Gold said, putting Elekid on the counter. Elekid smiled and they shook hands, immediately forming a bond.

Smoochum kissed Crystal's cheeks over and over again, making a smile spread. "Stop, that tickles!"

Silver and Magby simply gazed at each other with cold-like looks.

They thanked the elder woman and caught the Pokémons into Poké Balls. They exited the Day Care and Gold and Silver glared at each other. Silver walked away, already hiding the pain. Crystal decided to stay around to explore the area and Pokémons, not to mention Rhyhorn. Gold nodded, understanding her reasons, and he hopped onto his skateboard, dashing out towards Azalea Town.

Pokémon of the Day:

Smoochum - Smoochum's lips are sensitive enough that Smoochum use them to identify and examine objects.

**Beast Out Ghost: Gym in the next chapter! Plus the return of a very infamous amount of characters.**

**Konata: Let me continue to stay here! Please**

**Edward: Rena is after both her and my hair.**

**Konata: Hey, where's Geo-san-?!**

**Beast Out Ghost: Uh-oh… I have a bad feeling about this. Your line, please.**

**Konata and Edward: To the other readers, please review and or ask for more if you want to continue reading this fanfic. And don't forget…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 6 – The Well, The Bug Master, and The Return of the Team:

**Beast Out Ghost: I had to let them go. Yup. As simple as that… To the chapter!**

Gold, upon arriving to Azalea Town, opened the four Poké Balls, letting out his 4 little Pokémons.

"Cynda!"

"Elekid!"

"Eipa!"

"Toge-toge-pi!"

"Well, Anikis and Onee, we're off to battle in the second Gym!" Gold spoke, raising his fist up. The four Pokémons did the same with their tiny arms. "Ok, I'll be relying on you guys the most!" Gold declared, aiming to the males of the team. "Cyndaquil's fire, Aipom's speed, and Elekid's arm strength, are the perfect weapons!"

Togepi went to the emo corner, feeling like an appendix.

"Oi, oi, Togepi, don't be like that….!" Gold requested, feeling guilty. The other three sweatdropped.

"Out of the way!" an old man dashed out, passing right by Gold and the others.

"Grandpa, come back!" a young girl was following the old man, but stopped by Gold to catch her breath.

"O-Oi, are you ok?"

"Yes, but my grandfather won't be."

"Eh?" Gold asked, not understanding the situation. After all, it was just an old man running. He then remembered he should introduce himself to the blue-haired girl with ocean-colored eyes, who was wearing a simple track suit. "Oh, I'm Gold, nice to meet you."

"My name is Aoi. Nice to meet you too, but right now I have to stop my grandpa."

"What's gotten into the old man?" Gold asked, curious, holding his pool cue behind his neck.

"You see…" Aoi recovered her breath quickly. "This Town is famous for the Slowpoke Well, a natural habitat for Slowpokes. During migration season, some Shellders enter the well via the ocean and they bite the Slowpokes' tails, making them evolve into Slowbros, and so they can come out of the well when they're ready to live in the wild, but Team Rocket" Gold almost flinched when hearing the name. "is cutting off their tails and selling them as snacks."

"Where are they?" Gold asked, with a serious look, looking a completely different person entirely, scaring Cyndaquil and the others.

"There all in the Slowpoke Well, over there."

"Anikis, Onee-chan, let's go. Now." Gold spoke, turning to the Well. Cyndaquil and the others followed their Trainer. Aipom, being the only one with the curiosity bigger than the courage, he jumped onto Gold's shoulder and asked.

"Ei?"

"Team Rocket… I'm going to defeat them for good!" Gold spoke, making the little Pokémons wonder what had gotten into him.

They moved to the Well and Gold literally jumped in (instead of using the stairs, unlike Cyndaquil and the others) and he turned to see multiple Sowpokes without tails. He withdrew his Pokémons, so it would be easier for a swift scout.

"Gah!" Gold turned to the origin of the sound, which apparently was the old man, Aoi's grandfather.

"Old man, are you ok?" Gold asked, helping him standing up.

"Yes, yes, I just dislocated my hip."

"That's… alarming." Gold admitted, sweatdropping.

"Not really, it's quite repetitive. But no matter!" Aoi's Grandfather stood up once again. "I won't let those Team Rocket Grunts continuing what they're doing!"

"You can count on me to stop them too!" Gold spoke, drawing his pool cue.

"What do you want? If you interrupt our work, don't expect any mercy!"

"Who talked?!" Kurt and Gold spoke in unison. They then turned to each other, sweatdropping.

A younger man, an adult, with green hair and in a black uniform was the one who spoke. He had a Golbat and a Weezing by his side, tailless Slowpokes near his feet.

"It is me, Proton, one of the 4 Team Rocket Executives. And you are…?"

"I'm Gold Hibiki! The one who's going to kick your-"

"Watch your tongue, young man."

"butt. The one who's going to kick your butt!" Gold corrected quickly, sweatdroping.

"And I'm Kurt." Aoi's grandfather finally revealed his name. Proton looked surprised.

"Oh! So you are the so famous Kurt, the Poké Ball Expert." Proton spoke, leering at Kurt with a grin. Gold turned to him, astonished as well, having heard about him before.

Kurt noticed this from the other two. "If you are so eager to look, take a picture, it will certainly last longer than me."

"Just Slowpoke Tails as a result of this mission doesn't feel good enough to me." Proton admitted. "Maybe if I also brought back with me the world-wide famous Poké Ball expert, it would be much more satisfying."

"Don't think just because I'm an old geezer that I'm weak!" Kurt drew a Poké Ball out of her sleeve. "Go, Sentret!"

"Sentret!" the little Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball and stood on his tail. Gold, curious, used his Pokédex.

"Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. It has a very nervous nature. It stands up high on its tail so it can scan wide areas. A very cautious Pokémon, it raises itself up using its tail to get a better view of its surroundings. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warn its kind."

"Elekid, Togepi, come on out!" Gold sent in his two most recent Pokémons to the battlefield. Elekid seemed very eager to fight, but Togepi seemed nervous, but nonetheless, she was up for the match.

"Three versus two? Low probability of winning. For you, that is." Proton informed, adjusting his cap. "Weezing, Sludge!"

"Wee-zing!" Weezing spewed dark brown sludge at the opponents from both mouths at the same time.

"Sentret, Protect!"

"Sen!" Sentret jumped, flipping frontwards a couple of times and landing on his tail, the white circle on his body began to glow green. Arms spread, a green barrier formed around the three Pokémons, protecting them from the attack.

"Golbat, Wing Attack! Weezing, Double Hit!"

Golbat's wings began to glow white and Weezing's smaller head began to glow pink.

"Togepi, Extrasensory!"

"Toge-pi!" her eyes glowed gold and she released a rainbow-colored beam from her mouth at the enemies. The beam pushed the two Pokémons away, stopping the attacks.

"Elekid, Shock Wave!"

"Ere!" Elekid began to spin his arms and his body became surrounded in light blue electricity. He then released multiple beams of light blue electricity from his body at Golbat, electrocuting him.

"Sentret, Shadow Ball!"

"Sen!" Sentret's eyes flashed purple and formed a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it. He then fired the ball at Weezing, shoving him away.

"Weezing, Smog!"

"Wee-zing!" Weezing opened his mouth on his larger body and released a stream of thick black smoke from it at the opponents.

"Togepi, Extrasensory!"

"Toge-pi!" her eyes glowed gold and she released a rainbow-colored beam from her mouth at the enemies. The beam made the smoke dissipate, and hitting both Golbat and Weezing, pushing them away and making them unconscious.

"Grr… For a kid to be this good… I didn't see it coming." Proton admitted, having a feeling he hadn't felt for 3 years.

"Ok, so spit it out, how are you here?!" Gold spoke, withdrawing his Pokémons while Kurt withdrew his Sentret. "Team Rocket was disbanded three years ago!"

Proton chuckled shortly. "Humph… Team Rocket was indeed broken up three years ago. But we continued our activities underground." Proton's relaxed look then became a glare towards Gold. "A small obstacle like you won't be much of a problem for our mission. I advise you to be very afraid of what is to come!" Proton walked towards the exit, passing through Gold, a spark of rivalry appearing between them.

Proton quickly left the Well. Gold and Kurt were too slow to chase him, so that's why they lost track of him.

Kurt brought Gold to his home, where Aoi thanked him for helping out her grandpa. In return, Kurt gave Gold some special Poké Balls. Of course, Gold thanked him and left his house. He moved towards the Gym, meeting Crystal halfway there.

She explained about how there were some ruins she would like to explore and so she had to leave Gold for a while. He wasn't really happy with the news at first, but he cheered up after she gave him her Poké Gear number, so they could call each other.

As so, Gold entered the Gym of Azalea Town.

"Hello? Anyone around here?" He looked around, seeing what it resembles to be a little forest by the walls of the Gym. Then, a person appeared, coming out of the bushes. Even if difficult to be distinguished, Gold could see the person was a boy. He had purple hair, lilac eyes and wore green bug-catching clothes, holding a butterfly net on his right hand.

"Hello there. Sorry about that, I was feeding my Pokémons."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm Gold, by the way."

"I'm Bugsy, nice to meet you. Are you here for the Gym Badge?"

"Yup. You bet." Gold confirmed, holding his pool cue, resembling Bugsy in some perspectives. They both smiled a good grin and chuckled. They moved to their respective side of the field, wanting to start the battle right away.

Gold looked at Bugsy on the other side of the battlefield, waiting for him to speak the rules.

"Gold, I must inform you: I never lose when it comes to Bug-type Pokémons. My research is going to make me an authority on Bug-type Pokémons! Let me demonstrate what I've learned from my studies."

Gold grinned. "Go right ahead."

"Ok. This is a single 4-on-4 battle, ok?" Gold nodded, answering Bugsy. "Then lets go! Ledyba, to the battlefield!"

"Ledyba!" The little red Pokémon smiled, anxious to battle. Gold used his Pokédex to get some info.

"Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon. It is so timid, it can't move if it isn't with a swarm of others. It conveys its feelings with scent. When the weather turns cold, lots of Ledyba gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm."

"If that's so, Togepi, let's get this battle started!" Gold spoke, throwing the Poké Ball. Togepi came out of the Poké Ball with a smile, shaking her feet in excitement to battle for the very first time ever.

"Toge-Toge-Pi!"

"Let's get started! Ledyba, Tackle!"

"Ledy!" Ledyba opened her bug wings and started hovering. She then dashed out towards Togepi, ready to strike her.

"Togepi, Extrasensory!"

"Toge!" Togepi's eyes started to glow and released a rainbow colored beam from her mouth at Ledyba.

"Dodge!" Bugsy commanded, Ledyba nodding as an answer. She flew around the beam, sharply evading it. Gold and Togepi were both surprised at her speed. Ledyba then tackled Togepi's body and pushed her away, but Togepi didn't back down.

"Togepi, Metronome!"

"To-ge, To-ge, To-ge, To-ge, To... Ge... Pi!" Togepi waved her fingers in the same rhythm as her words, and at the last syllables, they stopped glowing. Togepi then jumped high into the air and started spinning, her head glowing white and releasing multiple white energy spikes towards Ledyba, the Spike Cannon attack, to be precise.

"Ledyba, Mach Punch!"

"Ledy!" Ledyba's right arm began to glow light blue. She dashed towards Togepi, flying at high speed, dodging swiftly every single spike. She then punched down Togepi, sending her against the ground.

"Onee-san!"

"Toge…" Togepi tried to stand up, but her injuries were too strong.

"Tackle!" Bugsy gave a last command. Ledyba flew towards Togepi and slammed her body against Togepi, pushing her away. Togepi fainted from too much damaged. Gold withdrew her, sad that she had lost in her very first battle. But that wasn't something he had to focus on right now!

"Elekid, let's go!"

"Ere!" Elekid stood on the battlefield and spun his arms quickly, making some sparks appear in between his plug-shaped horns.

"Ledyba, Mach Punch!"

"Elekid, Brick Break!"

Ledyba dashed at high speed with her light blue glowing arm, but Elekid managed to counter the attack by slamming his thick arm against her head, slamming her against the ground and pushing her away.

"Now, Hidden Power!"

"Ere-Kid!" his body and eyes glowed green and he formed several green orbs of energy. He then fired the orbs at Ledyba, all exploding on contact. When the smoke cloud dissipated, Ledyba was shown fainted.

"Return, Ledyba." Bugsy withdrew his little Pokémon and was ready for the next challenge. "Spinarak, go!"

"Spina!" Spinarak stood on the battlefield, ready to battle Elekid.

Gold took out his Pokédex for information.

"Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive."

"Elekid, ThunderShock!"´

"Spinarak, Shadow Sneak!" Spinarak's shadow zoomed forward until it was behind Elekid, who was charging his attack. The shadow then rose from the ground. Spinarak's shadow then struck Elekid, making him flinch, so his attack was cancelled out.

"Ere!" Elekid was pushed back, but landed safely.

"Shadow Sneak again!"

"Spina!" Spinarak's shadow zoomed forward again, but Gold grinned this time, confusing Bugsy.

"Brick Break on the shadow!"

"Errrre!" Elekid jumped shortly and chopped the ground with his entire arm, striking the shadow right on the spot. Spinarak then became unable to move and Elekid pushed him towards himself.

"Electro Ball!"

"Cross Poison!"

Elekid raises his arms and formed a yellow orb of electricity in between his hands and Spinarak corssed his front legs, and a purple 'X' then appeared in front of his crossed arms and opened them, firing the 'X' against the flung orb. The clash of the attacks created a strong explosion, which knocked out both Pokémons. Gold and Bugsy were astonished by the event, but they still withdrew their Pokémons.

"Return." Both spoke in unison, withdrawing their Pokémons. They then sent in their next options: Aipom and Pineco. Gold drew his Pokédex and analyzed the small little Pokémon.

"Pineco, the Bagworm Pokémon. It looks just like a pinecone. Its shell protects it from bird Pokémon that peck it by mistake. It likes to make its shell thicker by adding layers of tree bark. The additional weight doesn't bother it. It hangs and waits for flying insect prey to come near. It does not move about much on its own."

"Aipom, Focus Punch!"

"Eipa!" Aipom dashed towards Pineco, clenching the tail hand into a fist, which became surrounded by a light blue aura.

"Explosion."

"What the-?!"

Pineco glowed white, and when Aipom stepped close, he exploded violently, knocking out both of them.

Bugsy and Gold withdrew their Pokémons again, and sent in their next choice.

"Go, Cyndaquil!"

"Cynda!"

"Scyther, let's win this!" Bugsy sent in his amazing ace to the field. Gold used his Pokédex for a final time.

"Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects. It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track. When it moves, it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective coloration makes it invisible."

"Cyndaquil, let's go! Start with Flamethrower!"

"Cynda!" The fire on Cyndaquil's back ignited and he released a stream of red fire from his mouth towards the big green Pokémon.

"Scyther, Vacuum Wave!"

"Scy!"

Scyther waved his arms, causing light blue wind to appear and surround him. Scyther then jumped into the air, crossed his arms and then opened them, firing the wind from around his body in the form of a shockwave. It ran through the air, extinguishing the flames as it passed through the stream. The shockwave then hit Cyndaquil, pushing him away.

"Cyndaquil, are you ok?"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil stood up, ready to continue.

"Aniki, Smokescreen!"

"Quiiiiil!" Cyndaquil took a deep breath a released a stream of dark smoke from his mouth, covering and surrounding Scyther's side of the field.

"Yatta!" Gold said, confident in what he had in mind. But he was confused to why Bugsy chuckled.

"Swords Dance!"

"What?!"

"Scyther!" Scyther crossed hyis scythes and began to spin rapidly, cleaning the smoke around him. He then stopped and opened his arms, showing his scythes sharper and reflecting light more clearly, almost as if they were polished.

"Grrr… Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel!"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil jumped and spun like a wheel, the flame on his back surrounding his body, making him resemble a wheel. He then soared towards the opponent.

"Razor Wind!" Scyther crossed his scythes and they staredt to glow white. He then brought them forward and multiple white crescent shaped energy beams came out and hit Cyndaquil, as if the beams only passed right by him. The beam shaved off the flames surrounding Cyndaquil, making Cyndaquil unprotected. "X-Scissor!"

"Scy-Ther!" Scyther raised his scythes up, the scythes glowing light blue outlined in magenta. He then slashed Cyndaquil in an 'X'-like fashion, heavily damaging the little mouse and shoving him against the ground on the other side of the field, landing near Gold's feet.

"Aniki, no!"

Cyndaquil had many injuries around his body, but managed to stand up. He growled lowly, calling the Trainers attention, plus Scyther's.

"CyyyyyyyyyyyyyyynnnndaaaaAAAAAAAAAAQUUUUUUIIIIIII IIILLLL!" Cyndaquil roared loudly and his body began to glow light blue and his body began to change. Gold stared at Cyndaquil, along with Bugsy. Then, the glow faded, showing his new form.

"Qui-lava!" Quilava barked, as the flames on his head and back ignited. Gold used his Pokédex, to know what Quilava was now capable of.

"Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon. It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight. This Pokémon is fully covered by nonflammable fur. It can withstand any kind of fire attack. Be careful if it turns its back during battle. It means that it will attack with the fire on its back."

"Alright! Aniki, let's do this!"

"Qui!"

"Swift!"

"Lava!" Quilava opened his mouth and yellow stars came out of it at Scyther.

"Swords Dance!"

Scyther crossed his scythes and began to spin, deflecting the stars. He then stopped and opened up his arms, showing his scythes that seemed more polished.

"Fury Cutter!"

"Scy-THER!" Scyther crossed his scythes and then opened them up. When he did, his scythes started glowing red and grew larger. He then dashed out at high speed and slashed Quilava twice, shoving him away and making heavy damage, but Quilava stood on his hind legs and leered at Scyther, who still had his scythes glowing.

"Quilava, Aerial Ace!"

"Quila!" Quilava ignited the flames on his head and back and he jumped into the air. His body then became surrounded in white streaks and he soared through the air, dashing towards Scyther. He then slammed into Scyther's body, shoving him away, leaving Scyther wide-eyed in pain, making the glow on his scythes disappear.

Scyther and Quilava stood on opposite sides, glaring at each other, breathing heavily, tired.

"Scyther, Air Slash!"

Scyther raised his scythes and a circle of clear spinning energy formed in between them.

"Vacuum Wave, now!"

"Scyther!" Scyther waved his arms, causing light blue wind to appear and surround him. Scyther then jumped into the air, crossed his arms and then opened them, firing the wind from around his body in the form of a shockwave. The shockwave collided with the circle and it formed an 'X'-shaped wind shockwave, which spun around its own center.

"This is our Technique! _Sonikkumahhatsuisutā_!" (Sonic Mach Twister)

Gold saw the attack approaching Quilava, and quickly thought up the finishing move, seeing Bugsy's technique.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel and Aerial Ace, spinning to the side!"

"Qui-Lava!" Quilava stood on all fours and his fire ignited violently, surrounding his body completely. Then he dashed and jumped up at high speed, looking like a blur, spinning to the right. The fire began to shape more and more like an arrow, or even a lance.

"This is our Twchnique! And we'll use it to defeat you! _Kazan Ransu_!" (Volcano Lance)

Quilava barked and collided against the attack, easily passing through it. Scyther, wide-eyed, still in midair, was struck by the Volcano Pokémon, an explosion occurring in contact, forming a cloud of black thick smoke. Scyther fell, unconscious, unable to continue. Quilava fell to, but on his feet and with a grin.

"Qui." He barked lowly, and was suddenly hugged by Gold from behind, surprising him a lot. Quilava turned, sweatdropping, but seeing Gold smiling made him smile again.

"You did it, Aniki!"

"Whoa, amazing!" Bugsy withdrew Scyther and approached Gold and Quilava, who looked at him in surprise. "You're an expert on Pokémons! My research isn't complete yet, so don't think I won't be able to beat you. But ok, you win. Take this Badge."

"Thanks." Gold thanked him when taking the red badge with black dots into his hand.

"Bug-type Pokémon are deep. There are many mysteries to explore. Study your top choices thoroughly."

"Alright. Thanks for the advice." Gold spoke. "Well, I'm off. Nice battling you, Bugsy."

"Right back at ya." Bugsy answered, as Gold left the Gym.

Gold went for a quick trip to the Poké Center ad checked if Crystal was finished with her research. Unfortunately, she wasn't.

After showing Quilava to the others, he withdrew his Pokémons and moved to the Illex Forest. He entered the dark forest, since day was near ending. But he then heard something in between the trees. Taking a peek, he saw his rival, Silver!

"Magby, Clear Smog!"

"Mag!" Magby took in a deep breath and released a stream of white smog from his mouth out over the battlefield, making a wild Teddiursa cough without stopping.

Silver took out a Poké Ball and threw it, which absorbed Teddiusrsa when it hit him and opened up. The ball shook, but then stopped, showing that Silver had caught a Teddiursa.

Pokémons of the Day:

Scyther - Scyther's blade-like forearms are capable of slicing through logs, and become sharper by cutting through hard materials. Using swift movements, it camouflages itself and enhances the effectiveness of its scythes. If a challenger Scyther wins a battle against the leader of the Scyther swarm, the original Scyther leader will depart and the challenger will take place as the new leader. It has also been shown that some Scyther despise the color red, and become aggressive when confronted with this color.

Quilava - The fire coming from its head and rear can be launched as a flame attack. It also uses gusts of superheated air as a battle technique. Quilava's fur is non-flammable, so it can withstand flame attacks.

**Sorry for the huge delay, but school and trying to make a career kinda is hard ^^U Either way, don't worry, I'll continue writing, mainly because I need to fill my excitement with the upcoming games somehow. Well, I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review, please ^^**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 7 – The Battle in the Forest and the Two Beauties:

**Hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Haven't been willing to write, I don't know why, it's weird. ^^U Well, without further ado, here's chapter 7.**

Gold spotted Silver in the middle of the forest, staring at the Poké Ball he used to catch his Teddiursa. Magby looked up to him, looking at the Poké Ball as well.

Gold then remembered that he had the job of catching Silver (well, he kinda gave it to himself), and had no time to lose. He only didn't do anything at the Day Care due to Silver's injury, but it had been hours since then, and he was probably ok by now. The sun was about to hide, and Gold decided to move in.

"Silver!"

The redhead turned and glared at his one-sided rival, Gold. "You again? Stop following me."

"I'm here to bring Totodile and the Pokédex back to Professor Elm!"

"What makes you say that Totodile wants to return to Professor Elm?" Silver asked with an evil grin, making Gold back off.

"T-True… But still, I have to bring back the Pokédex!"

"And what makes you think I'll hand it over?"

"Because I challenge you for it!"

Silver thought for a while.

"I have two questions: what makes you think you can defeat me? And what would I win when I win?"

"First of all, who's going to win is me!" Gold stated. "If you win, I'll give you my Pokédex. I heard these things are expensive, I bet you could make good money with it." Silver, for once, was surprised, since Gold actually had a good point. "And I think I'm more than a challenge since I defeated two Gyms Already!"

"Who needs to battle Gyms?" Silver muttered. "I didn't even need to battle those morons to know I deserve these." Silver showed Gold his own Zephyr Badge and Hive Badge.

With what Silver indicated, Gold easily understood what happened. "You stole them as well?!"

"That's none of your business." Silver saved the badges in his pocket. Gold sweatdropped by Silver's answer (of course he stole them!). "Either way, I accept the challenge. A best out of three battle, meaning the winner only needs to knock out two Pokémons."

"Ok!"

"Magby, show him."

"Mag!" Magby entered the established battlefield with a slight glare, spitting out some embers, showing off his power.

"Elekid, to battle!"

"Ere!" Elekid came out of the Poké Ball and spun his arms around, showing he was ready for the match.

"Begin!" Both Trainers shouted.

"Magby, Fire Spin!"

"Counter with ThunderShock!"

Magby took a deep breath and released a spiraling straem of flames towards Elekid. Elekid, meanwhile, released an electric thunderbold from his body, colliding against the Fire Spin. The attacks created an explosion, which created a cloud of black smoke. Perfect for a surprise attack, Gold thought.

"Elekid, Thunder Punch!"

"Ere!" Elekid entered the cloud of smoke, disappearing from the opponent's sight.

Silver knew how to stop the attack. "Clear Smog."

"Mag-by!" Magby took in a deep breath and released a stream of white smog from his mouth out over the battlefield. The attack cleaned out the black smoke, exposing Elekid. Elekid was in midair, with his right arm covered with yellow sparks, ready to slam it down against Magby.

"Damn it…" Gold murmured, seeing how his surprise attack was no longer a surprise.

"Block it with Fire Punch!"

"By!" Magby pulled back his right arm and clenched his fist, making an orange flame appear around it. Magby then quickly turned his body and punched Elekid's arm, creating an explosion between the two of them, pushing them far from each other, both dragging their feet through the ground.

"Magby, Flame Burst!"

Magby released a stream of fire from his mouth into the air. The flames then formed a ball of fire, which then burst, sending multiple streaks of fire at Elekid.

"Block it with Light Screen!"

"Ere!" Elekid put his hands out in front of him and a yellow glass box appeared around his body, blocking out the fire attack.

"What?!" Silver asked, seeing how special attacks were now almost useless.

"Bet you didn't see this coming!" Gold spoke in a cocky tone. "^Let's go, Aniki! Beat him with Brick Break!"

"Ere!" Elekid jumped and raised his left arm up, which flashed white for a second, and slammed it against the surprised Magby, and sent him against, Silver's feet.

"Nice job!" Gold cheered, as Silver withdrew Magby. After a high five, Gold withdrew Elekid as well.

"Go, Sneasel!" Silver sent in his dark little Pokémon, which Gold hadn't seen before. Taking the opportunity, Gold used the Pokédex which was at stake.

"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal Eggs by having one lure the parents away. Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and scavenges any leftovers it can find."

"Aipom, let's go!"

"Eipa!" Aipom came out of the Poké Ball and made a little dance on the battlefield.

"Sneasel, Icy Wind!"

"Sneasel-Snea!" Sneasel blew a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow in it at Aipom from her mouth. But when it reached Aipom, the Light Screen protective shield appeared, blocking the attack. Silver showed annoyance, seeing that the Light Screen Elekid summoned previously. Gold grinned, having actually planned this ahead of time so it would give him advantage.

"Swift, let's go!" Aipom's tail glowed white and he jumped. He then swung his tail and yellow stars were shot out and flew towards Sneasel.

"Sneasel, Agility!"

Sneasel grinned and ran at amazing speed, looking like a blur, but due to Swift's effect, it would be impossible to dodge. The stars followed Sneasel, who ran swiftly through them towards Aipom. Aipom didn't know what to do, unable to move without knowing properly what he should do. Sneasel then jumped over Aipom, and the Light Screen blocked the attack.

"What? Aniki, use Focus Punch!"

"Eipa!" Aipom's tail hand clenched into a fist and became surrounded in a blue aura. He then ran up to Sneasel, ready to punch her.

"Metal Claw, and don't stop!"

"Snea!" Sneasel ran to Aipom and her claws flashed white and then turned into metal. Due to the speed enhancement from Agility, she ran at high speed, becoming a blur, astonishing Aipom.

"Ei?!" Aipom stopped running, not able to see where Sneasel was exactly. Sneasel then slashed him multiple times by running up to him and attacking with her claws multiple times, not losing speed. Unable to defend himself, Aipom was quickly outmatched, and fainted from excess pain. Sneasel then stopped right in front of Silver with a victorious grin. Silver showed a similar expression, but maintaining his cold glare, while Gold had a worried expression, worrying over Aipom.

"Return." Both Trainers spoke, withdrawing their Pokémons and moving to the final round.

"Quilava, let's do this!" Gold sent in Quilava to the field of battle. Quilava showed to be eaguer battle, since it was against Silver.

"Croconaw, bring me victory!" Silver sent in his Croconaw, who roared ferociously at Quilava. Gold was surprised to see that Totodile had evolved as well, and checked his Pokédex in order to know how the evolution affected the blue Pokémon.

"Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Once it bites down, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. If it loses a fang, a new one grows back in its place. There are always 48 fangs lining its mouth. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like fishhooks, they become irremovably embedded."

"Quilava, Aerial Ace!"

"Qui!" Quilava stood on all fours and the flames on his head and back ignited. He then dashed quickly at Croconaw, looking like a blur.

"Stop him with Screech." Silver commanded. Croconaw took a deep breath and then released a loud roar, releasing strong waves that distorted the air, pushing Quilava away, stopping Aerial Ace.

"What?!" Gold spoke, astonished.

"Croconaw, Bite!" Croconaw jumped and opened his big jaw, ready to bite down on Quilava.

"Block it with Flame Wheel!"

"Lava!" Quilava glared at Croconaw and his body quickly became engulfed in fire. When Croconaw tried to bite Quilava, who had curled up into a wheel, Quilava spun like a wheel, damaging the inside of Croconaw's mouth. Croconaw spit Quilava out in panic, and Quilava traveled through the battlefield, circling around Gold and then dashing towards Croconaw, still using Flame Wheel, so he wouldn't lose any speed.

"Croconaw, Water Gun to stop the flames!"

"Croco-naw!" Croconaw pulled back his head and then pushed it frontwards, releasing a water spiral at Quilava.

"Smokescreen!" gold quickly came up with a plan. Quilava, rightn before he was hit by the stream of water, released a cloud of thick black smoke from his mouth. When the water hit his body, the flame released steam, which mixed with the smoke to spread the cloud even more. Croconaw became blind, not able to see his surroundings besides the smoke mixed with steam. "Aerial Ace!"

Quilava's eyes flashed, scaring Croconaw at the distance. Quilava then, at an amazing speed, slammed his head against Croconaw's body, pushing him away.

After that, the smoke and steam began to fade, making the battlefield clear once again.

"Quilava, Aerial Ace, let's go!"

"Qui!" Quilava dashed, looking like a blur, at high speed towards Croconaw, ready to slam yet once again.

"Stop him with Scary Face!"

"Cro!" Croconaw barked and made a frightful face, which made Quilava stop in fear.

"Now, Ice Fang!"

"Cro-co!" Croconaw's fangs began to glow bright blue, releasing snowflake like shapes from them. He opened his jaw and prepared to bit down Quilava once again.

"Defense Curl!" at Gold's command, Quilava quickly curled up his body into a ball and became outlined in orange. When Croconaw bit Quilava, he quickly withdrew his jaw, feeling like he had bitten down a block of hot concrete.

"Water Gun!"

"Flamethrower!"

Croconaw and Quilava attacked simultaneously, respectively releasing a water spiral and stream of red-orange fire from their mouths. The attacks traveleld without making contact with each other, but easily reaching their targets. The attacks made immense damage to both of them, Quilava due to his weakness to water, and Croconaw due to his previous injuries. Then, as a turn of events, both Pokémons fell to the floor from exhaustion, unable to continue. It was a draw.

Gold and Silver withdrew their respective Pokémons and glanced at each other.

A draw means no one won or lost. I guess we'll have to put our Pokédexes at stake later on." Silver spoke, saving his Poké Ball in his pocket. He walked away into the forest before Gold could reply. But that wasn't important right now. It was dark already, and Gold had to quickly find the exit.

He walked a bit aimlessly for a while, until he found… not the exit, but yes a girl in a kimono. Gold blushed, seeing someone quite beautiful (but not as beautiful as Crystal for him). The Kimono Girl noticed Gold at a distance and called for him.

"I'm sorry, mister."

"Uh? Me?" Gold asked, approaching the girl, wondering if she was really talking to him.

"Yes, you. Can you help me out?" she wondered, smiling while sweatdropping. "I think I got lost…"

"Umm, I'm a bit lost myself, sorry…" Gold spoke, scratching the back of his head. Then, out of the blue, Togepi came out of the Poké Ball. "Uh?"

"Toge-Toge!"

"It seems your Togepi is trying to tell us something." The Kimono Girl noticed.

"What is it, Onee-Togepi?" Gold asked, as Togepi pointed her little arms towards a little path that would lead somewhere. Probably the exit, noticing how enthusiastic she seemed. She lead the way, and Gold and the Kimono Girl followed her.

"You called her Onee?" The Kimono Girl wondered, knowing that Onee means "sister".

"Yeah. What's so strange about that?"

"I never saw someone calling their Pokémons by sister or brother."

"I consider my Pokémons my family, so I see no problem in calling them that." Gold answered with a grin, surprising the Kimono Girl a lot. He noticed that. "What's so surprising about that?"

"I've heard many people consider their Pokémons as their friends or companions." She explained. "But I never heard anyone calling their Pokémons their family."

"Well, that's what they are to me." Gold said, picking up Togepi and putting her on his head. "Well, we're here." He spoke with a grin, making the Kimono Girl realize that they've reached Goldenrod City.

"Oh! Thanks, stranger."

"The name's Gold." Gold spoke, turning his back and walking away, raising a thumb up. The kimono Girl was confused at first, but then chuckled.

"Omoshiroi… Finally, someone new." The girl spoke, before going to where she had to.

Gold, in the meantime, went to the Poké Center and made a couple of phone calls.

The first one was to his mom and Professor Elm (who was there just to talk about Cyndaquil and the Pokédex and all), so they would know how the beginning of his journey turned out.

The second one was to Crystal, so he would know about her current situation. She explained that there were some ruins she found and wanted to study, thus why she wasn't with him at Goldenrod City, but she would end up catching onto him the next next. Gold understood and nodded. Also, she did also tell him that there was a Gym in Goldenrod City. Gold didn't know about it until she mentioned. He thanked her and then went to the Poké Center, where he managed to stay the night in, sleeping by the side of Quilava, Elekid, Togepi and Aipom.

In the next day, Gold woke up pretty early. 11 AM to be exact. Well, it was early for him. He managed to eat a quick breakfast and dress up before leaving the Poké Center, not necessarily by that order.

He went over to the Gym, already knowing he would use Quilava, Aipom and Elekid for the match.

Problem was, the Gym was closed. The Gym Leader wasn't there. Gold sighed, and let out Aipom so he would have some company. Aipom climbed onto his shoulder and they decided to walk around the City.

"Eipa! Eipa!" Aipom pointed at the big Radio Tower, looking eager to go there.

"Hm? The Radio Tower?" Gold wasn't so eager, at least for a couple of seconds. "Wait, the Radio Tower!? DJ Mary works there! I need to go get my autograph! Let's go, Aipom!"

Aipom was confused at first, because it turns out Gold was a big fan of DJ Mary, the DJ of his favorite Radio Station. She was widely known for her career and musical taste, not to mention amazing talent. Gold was her number one fan, having even sent a couple of letters to her. Though, that is nothing out of the ordinary. But that wouldn't stop him from getting an autograph from her.

Gold rushed into the Radio Tower, but, unfortunately, even after arguing with the receptionist, he couldn't visit DJ Mary. He wouldn't continue argue with the receptionist only because something crossed his sight. Someone. It was someone that, in his mind, could possibly be just as pretty, cute and beautiful as Crystal.

She had pink eyes and pink hair, short spiky twin tails as hairstyle. She wore jean shorts (incredibly short, my Arcues), striped blue and black socks, red and white shoes, a red handband on her right hand and wearing a yellow and red with yellow buttons jacket-like piece, being short sleeved, and being noticeable a black t-shirt underneath it.

Gold went up to her, hipnotised by her smile. Aipom managed to bring him back by punching the back of his head. Gold regained consciousness quickly and approached Whitney, since she had a very confused expression, despite her smile.

"Do you need help?" Gold wondered.

"Hm?" Whitney glanced at Gold and wondered if he could help her out. "Well, you see, I was trying to do this quiz, but, ummm… well…"

She sweatdropped, feeling embarrassed. Gold quickly understood and took the sheet of paper. "Don't worry, I can help you out." He took out a pencil and quickly answered the questions (getting them right, for much of Aipom's surprise). Whitney showed to be thankful.

"Thank you, thank you! I'm a bit embarrassed, I should be able to answer these, since I'm a Gym Leader."

Those words caught Gold's interest. "You're this city's Gym Leader."

"Yup! I'm Whitney, the Goldenrod City's Gym Leader! You want to challenge me for the badge, don't you?"

"Sure do!" Gold answered, giving the quiz back to the receptionist.

"I'll be waiting for you at the Gym. Don't be late." Whitney winked, sticking out her tongue childishly, and left the Radio Tower, which made Gold drool again, his eyes turning into hearts. Aipom, a bit angry, punched him again, knocking him off his current state.

Aipom was a shipper of Gold and Crystal, thus his reasons. Gold quickly reacted and left the building as well. Just like Whitney, he ran to the Gym. She was already there, waiting for him.

"Ready for the Gym Battle?"

"Sure am! I'm Gold, by the way." Gold spoke, presenting himself to her.

"But I'm warning you-I'm good!" Whitney warned, with a cocky smile on her face. Gold had a similar expression.

"So am I!"

"This is a three on three battle, you hear? Go, Clefairy!"

Whitney sent in her first Pokémon to the field, and the cute pink Pokémon spoke, jumping around.

"Elekid, let's go!"

"Ere!" Elekid popped out of his Poké Ball and spun his arms quickly, charging up.

"Start!" Whitney declared, raising her arm. Then, she punched the air while saying the punch line. "Clefairy, Double Slap!"

"Cle-fairy!" Clefairy jumped around, her hands glowing white, and she moved towards Elekid, so she could deliver her attack.

"Elekid, block it with Shock Wave!"

"Ere!" Elekis spun his arms shortly, making blue sparks appear between his plug-antennae for a short second. Then, he pulled down his arms and released a blue thunderbolt from his body, which hit Clefairy and pushed her away.

"Clef…" Clefairy showed to be hurt, but wouldn't stop.

"Metronome!"

"Metronome?!" Gold was afraid of what could happen. After all, his Togepi's Metronome had helped him out in many occasions before, but being on the other side of the attack for once, the adrenaline of fear rushed up his spine.

Clefairy moved her fingers side to side as they glowed white. After a while, her fingers flashed. Clefairy stomped on the ground repeatedly with both of her feet, kicking up dust from the battlefield. She continued to stomp her feet until dust blocked her body from being seen. Clefairy's body then became surrounded in red-yellow fire and she jumped forward, leaving behind a stream of red-yellow fire behind her.

"Elekid, block that Flame Charge with Brick Break!"

"Kid!" Elekid jumped and raised up his right arm, having it flashing white for a second. He then slammed it down against Clefairy's body right before impact, creating an explosion. Elekid managed to jump out of the smoke just fine, but Clefairy was sent out of the cloud of smoke and was slammed against the ground, since the explosion had more of an impact on her.

"Clefairy, are you ok?!"

"Clef!" Clefairy managed to stand up again.

"Then let's use Mimic now!"

"Clef!" Clefairy's wings glowed white for a moment and then she jumped high into the air, rising her right arm up high and making it flash for a second, and then she fell towards Elekid, so she could slam her arm against him.

"Elekid, Thunder Punch!"

"Ere-KID!" Elekid pulled back his right arm and clenched his fist, making it become covered in yellow electricity. He then punched Clefairy right on time so she wouldn't even be able to touch him, and Clefairy was knocked out easily, her eyes turning into little spirals.

"Return…" Whitney spoke, withdrawing her Pokémon, showing that she was sad. Gold, on the other hand, had a grin on his face, proud of Elekid for succeeding in the battle. "Go, Lickitung!"

"Licki!" Lickitung came out of her Poké Ball and spit out her tongue. Gold, having no knowledge about Lickitung, decides to use the Pokédex.

"Lickitung, the Licking Pokémon. Its long tongue, slathered in a gooey saliva, sticks to anything, so it is very useful. Being licked by its long, saliva-covered tongue leaves a tingling sensation. When it extends its over-six-foot-long tongue, its tail quivers. There is a possibility they are connected."

"Elekid, Electro Ball!"

"Bibibibi!" Elekid started spinning his arms around, creating sparks in between his antennae and creating an orb of yellow electricity above his head out of the sparks. He then whipped his head frontwards, sending out the Electro Ball attack towards Lickitung.

"Lickitung, Flamethrower!"

"Tuuuuuungs!" Lickitung took a deep breath and then released a stream of red orange fire from her mouth, colliding against the orb, making it explode.

"Yay!" Whitney cheered, thinking she had completely blocked out the attack.

"Elekid!"

"Ere!"

Elekid jumped out of the smoke, astonishing Whitney and Lickitung, Lickitung even flinching.

"Brick Break!"

"Kid!" Elekid slammed his arm against her body and shoved her away, making her drag her feet throughout the ground.

"Lickitung, Ice Beam!" Likictung opened her mouth and a light blue orb formed in it. Lickitung then released multiple lightning-shaped beams from the orb at Elekid.

"Light Screen!"

Elekid put his hands out in front of him and a yellow glass box appeared around his body, blocking out the attack.

"Lickitung, Lick!"

Lickitung's tongue extended and moved towards Elekid.

"Elekid, walk on it!"

"Eh?!" Whitney and Lickitung both looked surprised at Gold's command. Elekid jumped and stpped on Lickitung's tongue and then eran towards her.

"Shake him off!"

"Jump!"

Elekid managed to jump up before Lickitung could throw him away.

"Now, Hidden Power!"

"Ere-Kid!" his body and eyes glowed green and he formed several green orbs of energy. He then fired the orbs at Lickitung, all exploding on contact. When the smoke cloud dissipated, Lickitung was shown fainted.

"Lickitung, return." Whitney showed sadness again, but nonetheless, she knew she could count on her final Pokémon. "Miltank, bring me victory!"

"Miltank!" Miltank stomped on the field, her bark spreading through the air, but still having the nicest smile ever. Gold, curious, used his Pokédex.

"Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary. It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults. If it is around babies, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than usual."

"Elekid, Thunder Punch!"

"Rollout!"

Elekid's right fist became enveloped by yellow electricity and jumped up towards Miltank.

Miltank hopped and curled into a ball, rolling towards Elekid at top speed and power. Elekid was wide-eyed when seeing the danger approaching, and Miltank slammed her body against him, instantly knocking him away.

"Elekid, no!" Gold spoke, seeing how Elekid was struggling just to stand up.

"Stomp!"

"Ere…!" Elekid tried to stand up, but then he saw Miltank's foot slamming against his face and creating a dust cloud, knocking him out ferociously. Miltank jumped back and Gold withdrew Elekid.

"You did well. Go, Quilava!"

"Qui!" Quilava stood on all fours and was ready for the battle, his flames igniting.

"Miltank, Rollout!"

"Mil!" Miltank jumped and curled up again, rolling towards Quilava at top speed.

"Quilava, dodge it!"

"Qui!" Quilava swiftly dodged the attack, saving himself from any harm. Miltank tried to run him over again, but he was far too quick for that to happen. She uncurled and waited for an order from her Trainer.

"Attract!"

"Say what now?!" Gold asked, knowing that Attract wasn't good news.

Miltank winked at Quilava and multiple light pink outlines of hearts with pink sparkles around them came out of her eye. The hearts then circled around Quilava's body and spun quickly, confusing him a bit. As they spun, the hearts grew larger, and then shrunk into the Quilava's body. His body started to glow light pink, and his eyes turned into pink hearts and one large heart surrounded his head, causing him to fall in love with Miltank.

"Qui…"

"Miltank, Defense Curl and Rollout!"

"Quilava, quick, you have to dodge!"

Quilava was too busy drooling to do Gold asked him to do. Miltank curled up again and became outlined in orange. She then began to roll like a wheel, much faster than before. Miltank slammed against Quilava multiple times, each blow being more powerful than the last one. It wasn't long until Quilava was knocked out. Gold withdrew him and Whitney cheered, seeing how she was close to winning.

"Ok. I'm counting on you, Aipom!"

"Eipa!" Aipom popped out of his Poké Ball, ready to battle Miltank.

"Miltank, Rollout!"

"Mil!" Miltank curled up once again and rolled like a wheel again, rady to slam with great power Aipom.

"Aipom, watch out!" Gold was in a state of half panic. Rollout itself was a powerful attack, but with the Defense Curl power up still in effect, it was stronger than ever, and was what defeated Quilava, Gold's strongest Pokémon, in a single minute.

"Eipaaa!" Aipom was in a similar state, but his body became outlined in green. Suddenly, he spread his arms, making a green barrier come out of his body and when Miltank hit it, she was thrown back, the attack completely blocked.

"What the-?!" Whitney was surprised for seeing her Ace be blocked so easily.

"Way to go!" Gold cheered, not even aware that Aipom could use Protect before. Aipom made a thumbs up and winked, showing off that he was indeed a strong fighter.

"It's not over yet! Miltank, Stomp!"

"Tank!" Miltank jumped up high into the air and pointed her right foot at Aipom, falling at the speed of gravity towards him.

"Aipom, dodge!"

"Ei!" Aipom nodded no, which confused Gold. Then, Aipom's tail hand flashed white and became outlined in gray, releasing some sort of steam. Then, the hand on his tail grabbed Miltank's foot and she actually was stopped in midair and held up by Aipom's tail.

"What the…?!" Gold asked, not understanding what was happening.

Whitney took a wild guess. "Is that… Strength?"

"Ei-paaaaaa!" Aipom jumped up and flipped frontward, slamming Miltank against the floor of the battlefield. Miltank stood up, still having energy enough to continue battling.

"Miltank, Attract!"

"Swift!"

Miltank used Attract once again,. But before Aipom could fall for her, his tail began to glow yellow and he spun around, releasing multiple yellow star-shaped projectiles, destroying the hearts, and some even hitting Miltank.

"Body Slam!"

"Focus Punch!"

Miltank jumped, ready to slam her body against Aipom, but Aipom's tail hand clenched into a fist and became surrounded in a blue aura, and he swiftly punched her away. She landed on her feet, but was starting to run out of energy.

"Don't give up just yet, use Milk Drink!"

"Mil!"

Miltank turned around, hiding from Gold and Aipom's view, which confused them. She turned back to them, this time with a bottle of milk in her right paw. Gold and Aipom sweatdropped, not understanding where she got the bottle in the first place. Miltank then drank the milk and half of her injuries were healed.

"Damn, that Miltank is annoying." Gold spoke to himself, noticing how Miltank was not only bulky and powerful, but also fast and with the ability to heal up.

"Ei!"

"Uh? You have a plan, Aniki?"

"Eipa!" Aipom nodded, having some sort of solution in mind, which confused Gold.

Aipom winked at Miltank and opened his arms, releasing pink hearts that surrounded Miltank. Whitney couldn't believe what her eyes saw. Miltank then fell in love with Aipom, making a red blush appear on her face.

"You know Attract?" Gold asked, not knowing how strong Aipom actually was. Aipom nodded and waited for his command. "Alright! Let's finish this up! Focus Punch and Strength at the same time! _Sūpā Kiai Panchi_!" (super Fighting Spirit Punch)

Aipom became outlined in gray and his tail hand clenched into a fist, which began to release steam. Then, it became surrounded in a blue aura, which became dark blue after a couple of seconds. He dashed towards Miltank, who couldn't move, and punched the living hell against her stomach, pushing her away and making her drag her body through the field. She tried to stand up, but she became unconscious.

"Way to go, Aniki!" Gold ran up to Aipom and hugged him, both smiling radiantly.

Whitney withdrew Miltank, but then happened something Gold wasn't expecting.

"Sob... ...Waaaaaaah! Waaaaah! ...Snivel, hic. ..." Gold and Aipom glanced and saw Whitney crying. They both sweatdropped and looked at each other with puzzled looks. Gold decided to see what was happening.

"Umm, are you ok-?!"

*PACHI!*

Whitney slapped Gold's cheek with surprising strength. "You're mean! You shouldn't be so serious! You...you child, you! Waaaaah! Waaaaah! Snivel, hic...You meanie!"

"O-Oi, calm down!" Gold said, standing up (yeah, the slap was strong enough to make him fall over). "And what about the badge?"

"Sniff... What? What do you want? A Badge? Oh, right. I forgot. Here's the Plain Badge." Whitney said, handing Gold the badge, happy and ok all of a sudden. Gold sweatdropped, but was happy to see the Plain Badge in his hand and Whitney with a radiant smile like she should have in the very first place.

In the meantime, right outside of Goldenrod City, Crystal approached it, ready to meet up with Gold.

Pokémons of the Day:

Croconaw - It is capable of regrowing lost fangs. Its teeth are positioned like barbed fishing hooks and are impossible to pull out with ordinary strength.

Miltank - Miltank is the only known Pokémon that learns Milk Drink. The milk that it produces is sweet and very nutritious, and can be used to heal Pokémon and ill or weary humans. It can produce over five gallons of milk per day, which in turn can be turned into yogurt or enjoyed unchanged by children and adults alike.

**Sorry for the extremely long chapter and for the delay, you know, school and everything ^^U the usual. Well, I'll try to update this and my other stories whenever possible, so, if you like to read them, please wait, I'll post as soon as possible. Oh, and please, don't forget to write a review if you don't mind, and also…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 8 – The Bet and the Tree:

**Well, speeding up my rate. I hope you like romance, because this chapter has the first romantic scenery of this story. Hope you enjoy ^^**

Crystal walked around the City, hoping that she would find Gold somewhere. She was about to give up and call him via the Poké Gear, but then she spotted him, leaving the Poké Center. She smiled at first, ready to say hi, but then Whitney came out as well, making her frown, for some weird reason even she didn't know. She began to think that Gold maybe was a ladies man.

Truth be told? Whitney and Gold simply went to cure their Pokémons and decided to tag along. When Gold left the building, he spotted Crystal as well and smiled widely.

"Oi! Crystal!" Gold waved at her, obligating her to approach Gold.

"Hi." Crystal spoke with a smile, approaching Gold and Whitney, but she still was wondering about Gold's relation to this mysterious girl.

"Nice to meet you, Crystal. I'm Whitney, the City's Gym Leader." She then turned to Gold. "It was an awesome battle, Gold. I have to go now. The Gym is empty right now."

"Bye." Gold said goodbye and Whitney left, leaving him alone with Crystal. He then turned to her and smiled his childish grin. "Nice to see you again."

"Same." Crystal was still a bit suspicious about the whole thing with Whitney. "Say, Gold, what do you think of Whitney?"

"Whitney?" he asked, turning his head to the Gym Leader who was running towards the Gym one last time. "She's cute. Why do you ask?"

"F-For nothing." Crystal spoke, trying to look calm, but showing a bit of a nervous feeling. Gold noticed this and quickly understood what was happening. He put on a mocking grin and made the million dollar question.

"Are you jealous?"

"What?! No!"

"Why do I think you're lying?" Gold spoke, maintaining the same expression, trying to make Crystal angry.

"Because you're a jerk." She spoke, turning away, hiding her slight blush. _"Why am I doing all this?"_ she wondered to herself, noticing she was being much more protective than usual.

"You think I'm a jerk? Well why don't I prove you wrong?"

"I'm listening…"

"A quick one on one battle. If I win, we go on a date."

"What?! No way!"

"If you win, I'll be your butler for a full week."

"Hmm… I do need someone to carry around my bag during my researches… And it would be amusing to have a butler… Ok. I don't intend to lose!"

"Neither do I. Togepi-Onee, come on out!"

"Toge-Toge!" Togepi landed on the floor and was ready for the battle.

"Are you trying to give me the victory? Rhyhorn! I need your assistance!"

"Rhy!" Rhyhorn entered the battle field, and his glare scared Togepi, but she didn't back off.

"Ok then, let's begin!" Gold spoke, starting the battle.

"Rhyhorn, Horn Attack!"

"Horn!" Rhyhorn dashed towards Togepi, pointing his sharp horn at her.

"Togepi, Extrasensory!"

"Toge-pi!" her eyes glowed gold and she released a rainbow-colored beam from her mouth at the charging Rhyhorn, stopping him from running. Rhyhorn might be resistant, but psychic waves sure can stop him.

"Encore!"

Togepi raised her hands and a white orb of energy appeared between them. Togepi then fired the orb at Rhyhorn. When the orb hit, Rhyhorn's body sparkled white.

"Grr… Rhyhorn can only use Horn Attack now. Better than nothing, still! Rhyhorn, Horn Attack!"

"Rhy-HORN!" Rhyhorn dashed towards Togepi, ready to slam against her.

"Jump!" Gold spoke, making Togepi jump and grab onto Rhyhorn. Who continued running around.

"Shake her off!" Rhyhorn stopped running and started shaking his body, trying to get Togepi off of him.

"Sweet Kiss!" Togepi walked over Rhyhorn, managing to stay on him, and then reached his face. She swiftly pecked a kiss on his cheek, which shrunk his pupils. Togepi jumped off and went to her side of the field, as Rhyhorn seemed to be somewhat lost.

"He's confused now, damn it…" Crystal spoke, biting her thumb.

"Metronome, let's go!"

"To-ge, To-ge, To-ge, To-ge, To... Ge... Pi!" Togepi waved her fingers in the same rhythm as her words, and at the last syllables, they stopped glowing. She jumped and slammed her hand on the ground, causing pillars of water to rush towards Rhyhorn. When the pillars reached him, they formed a ring of pillars and then merge into one giant water geyser-like pillar, damaging Rhyhorn tremendously. Rhyhorn fainted, showing that Crystal had lost.

Both of them withdrew their Pokémons and approached each other.

"Well, I guess that means I actually got my date." Gold spoke, feeling pretty lucky.

"Yeah, yeah…" Crystal felt a bit obligated, but, a bet is a bet. "So, when's the date?"

"Right now."

"Eh?"

Gold took Crystal's hand and ran off with her to the center of the city. She was a bit in shock, or surprise would be more appropriate to describe her state.

Gold took Crystal to a café.

She looked confused. "Wha…?"

"Aren't you hungry? It's lunchtime." Gold explained, and just like the timing is a pain, Crystal's stomach growled a bit. She blushed in embarrassment and Gold grinned. "Don't worry, it's on me."

Crystal decided to accept the offer. They sat down on an outdoor table, under a little parasol that made shade for them. The waitress then arrived, and spoke.

"What's your order?"

"An Oran Berry Milkshake and a plate of carbonara spaghetti." Gold requested, handing the waitress the menu.

Wow, this is what I call a café! They even have carbonara spaghetti on the menu!

"For me it's a soda and two slices of margarita pizza." Crystal ordered, giving the waitress the menu as well.

Pizza as well? Where the hell is this café?! Oh, Goldenrod City…

The waitress took the menus and walked back to the café. Crystal couldn't help but to ask some questions.

"So, you're paying?"

"Yup."

"Why? I have money."

"In a date, the guy always pays."

"Hmm… Maybe I should go on more dates. That seems cool." Crystal admitted, as the waitress brought them their beverages.

"Not all guys have this way of thought, by the way."

"Hmm… So I guess only ladies men do that."

"Ladies man?" Gold was a bit confused. "Not really. After all, this is my first date."

Gold confessed it at the worst timing possible, because Crystal was taking a sip of her drink. She spit out the liquid in her mouth out of surprise. Bad thing was that she sprayed it all over Gold.

They had a laugh and their food came in. They ate while talking, the usual, getting to know each other. Crystal explained that she was surprised about being gold's first date, since he seemed to know all about the concept. He confessed he was just doing what felt natural to him and went with the flow.

After lunch, they went to the Department Store. They went to the floor where the clothing shop resided. Crystal wanted to try some clothes on. Of course, Gold would offer his opinion on the options she would try on.

She tried on quite a number of outfits, but every time she asked "how do I look?", Gold would answer "with your eyes". Of course, she would get angry, but then he would give his opinion that would normally make her blush slightly. But she ended up buying nothing because it didn't feel the same way as her usual clothes did. In other words, she liked them, but didn't suit her style.

After that quick couple of hours (ok, not so quick) and finally, Gold had one last thing in mind.

"Let's go check out the fortune teller."

"No way." Crystal answered, confusing Gold.

"What? Why not?"

"Fortune tellers are nothing but people trying to steal out money. They make up half of it and it never comes true."

"Oh, c'mon. Never heard of suspension of disbelief?"

"No…"

"Then do what it means!" Gold dashed away, dragging Crystal with him (she was somehow already used to it, so she didn't react like she was surprised or anything), and they went to the Fortune Teller's tent.

They entered, the atmosphere changing almost immediately. It was the afternoon outside, but inside it almost seemed like it was the middle of the night, yet, light up by multiple candles.

"Approach, dear children."

"What is this, the 1890s?" Gold wondered, noticing the way of speaking of the fortune teller.

The fortune teller was a woman, no doubt about that. Probably in her 40s. She had clothes of Arabic origin, covering most of her body and face, but still showing some skin, like the hands, shoulders, and, of course, eyes. They seemed familiar to Gold, somehow.

"Don't judge by appearances, little girl." The fortune teller warned, as Crystal and Gold sat down.

"Ok… So, how's the gist?" Gold wondered, curious about the procedure. Crystal wasn't as curious as Gold though.

"It depends: do you want a fortune for each or a single fortune about your future together?"

"One for-"

"Future together." Crystal interrupted Gold, but what surprised him the most was the fact that she wanted to know about their future together. She even looked very determined.

But it was sure to say that, even if they had met very recently, they had a strong bond.

"Very well, young lady. I know you don't believe in fortunes, but I can see your determination in wanting to know your future with this boy in your eyes." The fortune teller confessed, leaving Gold a little bit surprised and confused. "Please, young man, show me your right hand. Young lady, your left hand."

Gold showed his right hand, the closest one to Crystal, and Crystal showed her left hand, being the hand closest to Gold. They both laid them down on the table and the fortune teller ran her fingers through their hands.

"You two… share an unusually strong bond. And it will develop a lot throughout your adventure together. You might get separated once in a while, but you'll always find each other."

Gold and Crystal looked surprised, glancing at each other. They had no certain reaction in mind. Crystal looked a bit skeptical.

"That's all?" Crystal asked.

"That is all." The Fortune Teller confirmed.

Gold paid and walked away with Crystal after saying goodbye.

But after they left, the fortune teller undressed the face mask-like clothing, revealing the young mother of Gold! She sighed in relief, since it appeared her son didn't recognize her. A Fearow entered through the back of the tent, carrying a little screen streaming the video of Professor Elm, a real life stream, the screen held by a string, tied around the Fearow's neck.

"Thank Arceus…!"

"Mrs. Hibiki, aren't you afraid that Gold might find out?"

"It's impossible." She spoke, turning on a fan so she could cool down the inside of the tent. "He knows nothing about my part-time jobs, and he only knows that I read tarot cards, nothing about hands." She explained, looking rather relaxed, making both Fearow and Professor Elm to sweatdrop.

"Still, how did you know about all that connection?"

"Oh. I made half of it up."

"EHHH?!" Both Professor Elm and Fearow were astonished, making the same movements and expressions.

"In reading two hands, each hand tells a word. By reading the words, it's simple to know what will happen."

"And what did they say?"

"White dress."

Professor Elm looked rather astonished, seeing how relaxed Gold's mom looked.

"You sound pretty fine with it."

"They look like the perfect match: the joker and the serious girl that doesn't mind laughing." Mrs. Hibiki stood up and stretched her body, tired of being sat down the whole day. "Well, Fearow-kun, time to go home. Once again, thank you for lending me your Fearow, Elm-sensei."

"Nonsense. Anything for a former student." Professor Elm answered, making Mrs. Hibiki giggle.

"Student? You tutored me when you needed money and I needed good grades."

"Need I remind you that I am 7 years older than you?"

"No you don't." Gold's mom replied, as she finished packing. "Let's go, or Elm-sensei ends up without dinner."

She climbed onto Fearow's back, and they flew away, back to New Bark Town. In the meantime, Gold and Crystal decided to simply stay the rest of the evening at the Poké Center, resting.

They spent the night there as well. On the next day, the proceeded on their adventure.

They woke up pretty early. Crystal early, I mean. Gold didn't stop yawning the whole time while they walked out of Goldenrod City.

"Hey, Crystal, I've been wondering something."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think the Fortune Teller meant with what she told about us?"

"She probably made it up. Don't believe everything people tell you."

"But if I follow your advice, shouldn't I not believe in not believing everything that people tell me?"

"Gold, don't confuse me." Crystal requested, closing her eyes. Then, as they walked through Route 36, they noticed that the narrow path that would lead them to the next city was being blocked by some sort of weird tree. Gold and Crystal tried to bent it somehow, but it was too hard to bend.

"Damn, what do we do now?"

"Maybe if we sprinkle it with some water it soften up and become bendable." Crystal suggested, taking out a Squirtle Sprinkler from her back. She filled it with water using one of the water bottles she also brought, and then started sprinkling the tree. But for their surprise, the tree began to move. And attacked them!

Gold and Crystal jumped back when the tree slammed its arm against the ground.

"What the-?!"

"Sudo-woodo!"

Gold pointed his Pokédex to the tree.

"Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokémon. To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain. Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears to be closer to a rock than a plant."

"I've studied them before, how didn't I notice that it was a Sudowoodo?" Crystal asked herself, knowing she infuriated Sudowoodo by mistake.

"Sudo…" Sudowoodo jumped and raised up his arm. He then fell, ready to attack. "WOODO!"

"Focus Punch!" Gold quickly threw his Poké Ball and Aipom came out, punching Sudowoodo away with his tail hand covered in a blue aura. Sudowoodo seemed to be almost knocked out, but it was impressive how Sudowoodo continued on. "I've decided!"

"Sudo?" Sudowoodo and Crystal looked at Gold, puzzled.

"I'm going to catch you, Sudowoodo!"

"Sudo?" Sudowoodo looked puzzled, but then grinned, liking Gold's attitude. "Sudo-woodo!" Sudowoodo's green spheres on his right branch began to glow brightly green and he dashed towards Aipom, ready to strike him with his arm like a hammer.

"Aipom, Strength, on his forehead!"

"Eipa!" Aipom jumped and became outlined in a gray aura, similar to a steam-like effect. Aipom then struck Sudowoodo's forehead with a finger, making Sudowoodo lose his balance and Aipom landed behind him. Gold prepared his Poké Ball and threw it, hitting Sudowoodo. The ball opened and absorbed Sudowoodo into it. The ball began to shake, but then clicked, showing that Gold obtained a new partner.

"Yata!"

"Good for you, Gold." Crystal spoke with a smile, as Aipom climbed onto Gold's shoulder. Aipom began to picture Gold and Crystal together romantically, but that was kept all to himself.

They soon arrived to their supposed destination: Ecruteak City.

Pokémons of the Day:

Fearow - Fearow's large wings and stamina allow it to fly for an entire day without landing. It will shoot upward, and then dive down to catch prey. Its long neck and beak allow it to pluck prey from both land and water, and it will even catch tiny insects that hide underground.

Sudowoodo - Sudowoodo disguises itself as a tree and stands along paths to avoid being attacked. Its camouflage fails in the winter, as its forelegs remain green unlike real trees. Sudowoodo is very weak to water and hates it, so it flees when it starts to rain.

**Well, I know it wasn't the best kind of romantic I could do, but there were many factors to stop me from doing anything more. And hey, were you expecting that twist? Neither was I! Oh, and please, don't forget to write a review if you don't mind, and also…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 9 – Battle in the Stage and the Grand Tower:

**Liking the fanfiction so far? Thanks ^^ if you answered yes, I mean.**

Gold and Crystal went to Ecruteak City's Poké Center in order to heal Gold's Pokémons. He introduced Sudowoodo to Quilava and the others. Sudowoodo was a bit clumsy, but had a good mood in general, and seemed to be a little goofy. Everybody liked him, Crystal not being an exception, of course.

Gold and Crystal went to the Gym, in order for Gold to challenge the Gym Leader, but unfortunately, it was closed. Apparently, the Gym ~Leader was away for the meantime.

"Now what?" Gold asked, putting his hands behind his head and kicking a rock, angry that the Gym Leader wasn't in the Gym.

"We could just wait for the Gym Leader to return. Over there's a Japanese Dance Theater. We could go see a play."

Crystal's suggestion was good, but Gold always preferred movies over plays. But then he remembered that plays are where cute actresses began their career!

"To the Theater!" Gold commanded, dashing towards theater, dragging Crystal along. She didn't understand why Gold seemed so eager. He looked like someone who just got the present he wanted for Christmas, but that is another story.

But their train of thought was completely altered when they entered it, because they saw the public in disbelief. A Kimono Girl was glaring at the goofy Team Rocket Grunt, on stage. Gold noticed some similarities, but it was sure to say that she wasn't the same Kimono Girl he helped out in the Illex Forest.

"Please, stop!" the Kimono Girl requested.

"Oh, c'mon! Make a hula dance, will ya? Much better than that stupid dance."

"Alright, hands up!" Gold spoke, approaching the stage. Everybody looked at him, including Crystal, the Kimono Girl, and the Team Rocket Grunt.

"Uh? Piss off, kid!"

"You wish." Gold threw a Poké Ball against the Grunt's forehead, making him fall over. The Poké Ball opened, letting out Sudowoodo to the stage.

"What-the heck do you think you're doing, brat?"

"Starting a battle, of course."

"Sudo-woodo!"

"Oh yeah? Qwilfish!"

The Grunt threw his Poké Ball. It opened, letting out his option fior the battle.

"Qwil!" the bouncing Pokémon spoke as Gold analyzed him.

"Qwilfish, the Balloon Pokémon. It shoots the poison spines on its body in all directions. Its round form makes it a poor swimmer. The small spikes covering its body developed from scales. They inject a toxin that causes fainting. To fire its poison spikes, it must inflate its body by drinking over 2.6 gallons of water all at once."

"Alright then. Sudowoodo, Rock Throw!"

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo became outlined in white and then released a single thick beam of energy from his body. The beam then assumed the shape of a rock boulder of the double of the size of Qwilfish.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Qwil-fish!" Quilfish took in a deep breath, making his body swell up. Then, he released a jet of water, making his body return to normal. The jet of water broke the boulder into pieces. The jet continued travelling towards Sudowoodo, showing no sign of stopping its course.

"Sudo…" Sudowoodo showed to be scared, putting his hands underneath his mouth, which now seemed somewhat wavy.

"Don't worry. Mimic!"

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo's head branches began to glow gold. "Wooooodo!" Sudowoodo pulled back his head and released a jet of water from his mouth at the upcoming attack, the collision stopping both attacks.

"Qwilfish, Poison Jab!" Qwilfish bounced up and down, his spikes becoming outlined in purple and glow in violet. He then jumped forward, trying to slam his body against Sudowoodo like a fast jab.

"Wood Hammer!" Sudowoodo's green orbs began to glow brightly, and he struck Qwilfish , sending him away. "Finish him off with Rock Tomb!"

"Su-do-woodo!" the braches on Sudowoodo's head began to glow white and he pulled back his head, releasing a white orb of energy which expanded and turned into a gray stone boulder. The boulder hit Qwilfish, breaking into multiple rocks surrounding his body, making him unable to move, but that wasn't necessary. Qwilfish couldn't move anymore. He had passed out.

"Grrr… Qwuilfish, return!" The Grunt withdrew his Pokémon. "I have to go anyway. I have a mission to complete. If they find out I was slacking off, I'll be in trouble. Big time." The grunt spoke, turning his back on Gold and running out of the Teather.

"Thank you, Gold."

"You're welco- How do you know my name?!" Gold asked, surprised by seeing that the Kimono Girl knew him. Crystal joined in as well.

"I heard about you from Naoko, the one you helped in the Illex Forest."

"Her name is Naoko?" Gold then sweatdropped. "I forgot to ask her name…"

"She wouldn't reveal it, anyway. But since you helped me, I guess you have the right to know our names. I'm Miki, pleasure to meet you." She explained, bowing. Gold and Crystal replied in the same manner, Crystal introducing herself as well. "By the way, how's Togepi?"

"She's ok. You heard about her from Naoko as well?"

"Yes and no. Yes because she told us about it, but we already knew about your Togepi."

"How?" Crystal asked, puzzled.

"It was one of us, Zuki, who gave the Egg to the Pokémon Professor."

"Wow…" Gold couldn't say anything else. After all, it was quite an amount of information he was receiving. Apparently he had much more connections throughout Johto than he expected.

"Do you by any chance know where the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City's Gym Leader is?"

"Oh, he went over to the Burned Tower." The Kimono Girl indicated.

Gold and Crystal left the Theater and searched for the mentioned tower. They walked around, and finally managed to find the Burned Tower. At least, that's what its appearance suggested. That and, well, the sign. They entered the Tower which seemed destroyed. They could see two teenagers, who looked to be about 17 each.

The first one had a purple suit, a blank cape, a red bow tie, and white shoes and gloves. He possessed crystal blue eyes and dark blond hair, pulled back with what seemed to be hair gel.

The second one, however, had darker clothes. He possessed blonde hair and purple eyes, wearing white trousers, a dark sweater, a purple and red scarf with a little pale yellow weird pin, making the scarf stay in place. He wore purple sneakers as well and a purple bandana, slightly holding his simple hair with only a couple of curls.

"Oh, Eusine, we appear to have visitors." The teenager with the dark clothes noticed.

"Indeed." The teenager whose name appeared to be Eusine agreed. They both approached Gold and Crystal, in order to do a proper introduction. "Good morning, dear visitors." Eusine greeted, bowing.

"Good morning." Gold and crystal replied in unison, not able to think about anything else to use as a reply.

"My name is Eusine, the one who searches for the North Wind."

"I am Morty, the Gym Leader of this City, and Eusine's friend."

"My name is Gold, and this is Crystal. I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader officially!" Gold spoke, getting pumped up, making Crystal sweatdrop in embarrassment.

"My apologies, but it is impossible right now."

"Why is that?" Crystal wondered.

"You see, my dear beauty, According to the rumors, the three Legendary Beasts are present in this Tower in this precise moment." Eusine explained, leaving Gold and Crystal a bit puzzled.

"The three Legendary Beasts?" Throughout their lives in Johto, those words were familiar, yet, they always remained a mystery.

"Johto possesses three Legendary Pokémons. One of them is the one that catches my attention and focus." Eusine explained.

"These three Pokémons are known as Raikou, Entei and Suicune. Eusine is known to be obsessed with Suicune." Morty chuckled, making Gold laugh and Crystal giggle, mainly when they saw Eusine blushing in embarrassment.

"Either way, details aside…" Boy, Eusine really didn't want to feel ridiculed. "It is true I am utterly obsessed with Suicune, the embodiment of the North Wind. Morty and I are investigating the Tower in order to understand why they came here in the first place."

"Why not go to where they are? I mean, they are here, aren't they?"

"They aren't exactly fans of humans. And their impressive speed and stamina would let them run all around Johto and Kanto in a single afternoon." Eusine explained. "Yet, you two could do us a favor."

"Which is…?" Crystal asked, folding her arms, not entirely sure if Eusine's look was trustful.

"Eusine and I installed a device outside the Burned Tower, which we'll use to locate and track the Legendary Beasts. In order to do that, they have to leave the tower, since it consists of a field of waves that will bland into their fur and make us able to track them down. The problem is that we need to operate it while they attempt an escape, and it needs two operators: one to activate the program and the other to download it to our Poké Gears."

"Would you be kind enough and scare the beasts away? In a way of saying, of course. After all, only approaching them will make them run away and roam all around Johto."

Gold and Crystal agreed on helping Eusine and Morty. The two teenagers left the old building, so they could activate the device. Gold and Crystal, meanwhile, continued further down towards the basement, where Eusine said where the Beasts resided.

The climbed down the stairs, but then gold spotted someone he didn't expect to find.

"Silver?!" he asked, making the redhead and silver eyed boy turn to him.

"Seriously, why do you keep following me, brat?" Silver asked, not showing a lot of emotion. Well, if coldness is considered one, than he was showing quite a lot of it.

"Hey, I have a name! My name is Gold!" Silver simply ignored. After all, he was well aware of Gold's name, he just preferred not to use it.

"Will you shut up for once?" Silver asked, angering Gold.

But the one who was really pissed off was Crystal.

"STOP IT, WILL YOU!" she shouted, making gold and Silver fall over in fear. "You sound like two kids fighting over the sand box!"

Silver would reply, but his widened eyes that showed surprise and a hint of fear made him somehow unable to speak. Gold was in a similar situation.

"Why don't you two simply settle this in a battle? If you two are bothered so easily, it's quite an easy solution." Crystal appeared collected once again, arms folded and eyes shut, but still showed a hint of anger.

Gold and Silver looked at each other puzzled. Then, they remembered what they were doing and quickly stood up. They each glared at one another and were ready to battle.

"Magby! Ursaring!"

Magby and Ursaring came out of the Poké Balls Silver sent in. It appeared that Magby still remembered Gold, and that the Teddiursa he had caught in the Illex Forest had evolved.

"Mag!"

"URSA!"

Crystal pointed her Pokédex at the furious-looking beast and analyzed it, curious about him.

"Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon, and the evolved form of Teddiursa. In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits. With its ability to distinguish any aroma, it unfailingly finds all food buried deep underground. Although it has a large body, it is quite skilled at climbing trees. It eats and sleeps in the treetops. Although it is a good climber, it prefers to snap trees with its forelegs and eat fallen Berries."

"Elekid, let's get on with it!" Gold threw the Poké Ball, letting out his yellow little friend. Both Silver and Crystal looked confused as to why he only sent one Pokémon. While Elekid and Magby rivalry's spark appeared, he moved towards Crystal with a silly grin.

"What do you want?"

"Could you help me out? I would like you to use Smoochum."

"Why?"

"Strategy."

Crystal sighed and agreed. "Fine." She took out the Poké Ball used to contain Smoochum and opened it, letting out her little Pokémon.

"Smooch!" Smoochum made a kissing sound and then became frightened by seeing all the glaring in the battlefield. "Chum…"

"Let's start! Elekid, Low Kick on Ursaring!"

"Ere!" Elekid dashed towards the monstrous Pokémon and swiftly swung his leg against Ursaring's legs, but to no avail. Elekid sweatdropped and looked up, seeing a frightening glare.

"Ursaring, Slash."

"URSA!" Ursaring raised his left arm and his claws glowed white, extending slightly.

"Smoochum, Ice Beam!"

Smoochum released multiple light blue beams from her mouth at Ursaring's shoulder, freezing the joint. Ursaring, wondering what had happened, looked towards his shoulder, puzzled. Elekid took the opportunity to run away.

"Magby, Flamethrower!"

"Elekid, Thunderbolt!"

Magby released a stream of red fire from his mouth at Elekid, while Elekid released a yellow bolt of electricity from his body at his opponent. The attacks collided, exploding.

"Flamethrower!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Ice Beam!"

Elekid released a bolt of yellow electricity, Magby fired a stream of red flames, and Smoochum released blue lightning-like beams from her mouth. The three beams collided, but to no avail again.

Elekid, Magby and Smoochum had solid glares, they even impressed Ursaring. Suddenly, their bodies began to glow light blue and their bodies changed dramatically.

"Erekaru!"

"Magmar…!"

"Jynx…!"

Each Trainer used their Pokédexes, in order to know their new capabilities.

"Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon, and the evolved form of Elekid. Research is progressing on storing lightning in Electabuzz so this energy can be used at any time. It windmills its arms to slightly boost its punches. Foes have been known to escape in the meantime. Electricity runs across the surface of its body. In darkness, its body glows a whitish blue. Its body constantly discharges electricity. Getting close to it will make your hair stand on end."

"Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon, and the evolved form of Magby. The scorching fire exhaled by Magmar forms heat waves around its body, making it hard to see the Pokémon clearly. When it breathes deeply, heat waves form around its body, making it hard to see clearly. The fiery surface of its body gives off a wavering, rippling glare that is similar to the sun. It dislikes cold places, so it blows scorching flames to make the environment suitable for itself."

"Jynx, the Human Shape Pokémon, and the evolved form of Smoochum. Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. It rocks its body rhythmically. It appears to alter the rhythm depending on how it is feeling."

Gold and Crystal were happy to see their Pokémons evolved. Even silver showed a very little grin when seeing Magmar in front of him. Magmar released a little stream of embers, melting the ice trapping Ursaring's arm.

They decided to call it a draw and leave it at that, but then something they didn't expect happened.

Gold heard a sound. "Did you hear that?" he asked, turning around to the origin of the sound, Electabuzz glancing at the same direction. Crystal, Silver, Jynx, Magmar and Ursaring glanced at the same direction and everyone became wide eyed.

Three shapes were noticeable in the distance. The one on the left seemed to slightly glow yellow, the red eyes glaring at Gold. The one at the center showed a brown glow with some hints of red, its red eyes of the same color fixated on Silver. The one at the right showed a blue glow, and its red eyes stared down at Crystal.

The three Beasts roared.

"RAIKOU!"

"ENTEI!"

"SUICUNE!"

Pokémons of the Day:

Qwilfish - All around its body are sharp, conical spikes, which evolved from scales over time. In order to attack, Qwilfish drinks 2.6 gallons of water to inflate its body. It then uses the water pressure to shoot poisonous quills at its foe. Due to its round body, Qwilfish is not a great swimmer, and when filled with water it is even harder for it to swim.

Ursaring - Ursaring lives in mountainous forests, sleeping in treetops and gathering food throughout the day. While it is skilled at climbing trees, it gathers food by snapping them and collecting whatever berries or fruits fall down. It will mark trees bearing delicious fruit in its territory with its claws. Ursaring's sense of smell can distinguish any aroma, and as such it can find food buried deep underground or in streams.

**Jesus Crist! The three beasts! But why are they staring at the three teens? Well, I do know why, but I won't spoil it. Well, see you next time. Oh, and please, don't forget to write a review if you don't mind, and also…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 10 – Dread Battling:

**Couldn't think of anything else for the tittle ^^U But hey, it's something.**

Gold, Silver and Crystal and their Pokémons were frozen in both fear and amazement. The three Beasts had their stares fixated on each Trainer, almost like they were… interested.

Electabuzz, Jynx, Magmar and Ursaring broke their immobility and glanced at their Trainers, but then made a double take by seeing such a mysterious sight. Gold, Silver and Crystal were not moving. At all. Besides the movement of their breathing and blinking, their Trainers looked like statue. Gold's golden-amber eyes were glowing bright yellow, Silver's silvered eyes shined brownish-red, and Crystal's pale blue-violet eyes lustered pure blue. Electabuzz managed to snap Gold out of it by shaking his shoulder, but when Gold returned to real life, his eyes stopped glowing. Jynx managed to bring back Crystal, and Magmar and Ursaring shook Silver out of it. Just like Gold, when they returned to normal, their eyes stopped glowing.

"Wha…?" Gold asked, holding his head, feeling dizzy. Crystal and Silver had a similar dizziness, though Siler was strong enough to maintain his focus on the Beasts.

"The three Legendary Beasts!" Silver spoke, pointing at the three creatures.

"Raikou, Entei and Suicune?" Crystal asked, recalling their names.

Raikou, Entei and Suicune began to emanate a strange aura. It was radiating strongly enough for them to feel a shift in the atmosphere.

"RAIKOU!"

"ENTEI!"

"SUICUNE!"

The three Beasts roared once again, but this time, they jumped up, dashing into the air, leaving a trail of aura. It was an amazing sight, almost like an aircraft show.

Morty and Eusine, on the outside, saw the same, yet, from another prespective, of course. They managed to activate the device and download it to their Poké Gears.

Gold, Silver and Crystal decided to leave the Tower, right after they withdrew their Pokémons. The three 13 year olds left the Tower and met up with the older teens. After Silver was introduced, they each described what happened. Gold explained that he couldn't look away from Raikou, and Silver and Crystal had an equal event with Entei and Suicune respectively. Eusine showed confusion, and so did Morty, but they shrugged it off. Thinking that it could be useful, they downloaded the tracking program onto the three's Poké Gears.

"Well, I suppose it is time for me to return to the Gym."

"Thanks for helping me out, Morty." Eusine thanked his friend, who then glanced at Gold.

"I recall you wanted to battle me."

"Damn straight." Gold replied, making Crystal sweatdrop, like if someone was asking 'why the hell did I come with him in the first place?' and Silver sighed, a bit annoyed at Gold's attitude.

But Morty chuckled, for the teens' surprise. "I will be waiting at the Gym. Come whenever you're ready. Maybe after lunch."

"Ok then." Gold agreed. He then turned to Crystal. "Want to grab a bite?"

"Sure."

The two teenagers walked away, saying goodbye to Eusine. But something weird caught Gold's attention.

"Silver? Why are you following us?"

"There is only one place in the City where you can get a proper meal." He spoke coldly. "It's lunchtime. Obviously I'm going there. Not my problem if we're going towards the same direction." Silver justified his actions. Gold saw his point and decided to ignore him.

But when they reached the small restaurant, he couldn't anymore. There was only one table left. And it had four seats. The three of them had to sit together.

It was dead silent, Gold and Silver constantly glaring at each other. Crystal felt a bit uncomfortable, embarrassed even, not able to think about anything to say or do. Until she tried to approach Silver.

"So, Silver, do you have any hobbies?"

"None that are of your business." Silver replied, looking away.

"You mean like stealing?" Gold asked, making Crystal's expression turn puzzled.

"Stealing?"

"Yeah. The Croconaw he has is the Totodile he stole from Professor Elm. Not to mention he stole two Gym Badges." Gold explained, leaving Crystal a bit confused.

"Four, actually." Silver corrected. IT was surprising that he didn't show any kind of repent or even trying to hide it. He just blurred it out like it was the most common thing ever.

"Why do you steal them in the first place?" Crystal wondered, secretly trying to make Silver bond with the two of them.

"I'm strong enough to know that I don't need to battle them. Croconaw would take care of Falkner's birds easily with IceFang. Magmar would burn Bugsy's bugs. Ursaring would beat Whitney' Miltank. And Sneasel would defeat Morty's ghosts."

"But you're basing your whole argument on type advantage." Crystal noticed. "It is also important to have your Pokémons connect with you in a battle in order to win. If you're going to simply boss them around, it won't work."

"Who said I'm not in sync with them?" Silver asked, making the best of points towards Gold and Crystal. "Just because I steal badges and even stole my first Pokémon, doesn't mean I don't respect them."

"Whoa…" Gold admitted to himself, very impressed at Silver's attitude. Crystal had a similar reaction. Gold wondered what he should do for a while, and then rose up his fist.

"Hm?" Silver looked really puzzled.

"Bump it."

"Eh?"

"The fist. Bump fist." Gold explained, not looking directly at Gold, but looking rather serious. Silver thought for some seconds, but then turned away, but raised his fist and bumped it against Gold's. Crystal smiled, seeing the two guys making peace, but maintaining their rivalry. They ate quietly, even letting a laugh escape once or twice, though Silver maintained a cold expression. When they finished, Silver spoke that he would returned to the Burned Tower. This is when Gold came up with a plan. He pulled Crystal aside.

"What is it?" she asked, puzzled.

"Here's my number. Follow Silver."

"What? Why?"

"Even with what we learned, I would like to be sure. After all, he could steal around more stuff, and you could put him on the line." Gold explained. "Just keep an eye on him. Plus, you're not so much into Gym battles."

Crystal pondered for a while. It was the best thing to do, and it was the one that made more sense, but for some reason, Crystal wanted to stay with Gold. It was a weird feeling. Even if it made more sense to follow Silver, she didn't want to follow around Gold. It was weird, but she did what seemed logical. She was a girl who followed logic over anything else, but for the first time, she had a very strong doubt about it.

"Ok then. Good luck against Morty." Crystal spoke, as Gold waved, saying goodbye as well, and they went towards different directions.

We will first follow Gold.

Gold went to the Gym, and entered it, revealing the dark room to its eyes. It had a light fog, and the lights were dim, but enough to make out the dimensions and present elements.

Morty smiled and spoke. "It's good of you to have come. Here in Ecruteak, Pokémons have long been revered. It's said that a rainbow-hued Pokémon will come down to appear before a truly powerful Trainer. I believed that tale, so I have secretly trained here all my life. As a result, I can now see what others cannot. I see a shadow of the person who will make the Pokémon appear. I believe that person is me! You're going to help me reach that level!"

Gold sweatdropped, wondering why Morty gave a whole speech. But even so, it was quite marvelous.

"Are you ready?"

"Always have!"

"Very well. This is a three-round single battle, so each one of us can only use 3 Pokémons. If you allow me, I'll start." Morty explained, taking out a Poké Ball. He dropped it to the floor, making it open up and releasing his first choice: Gastly.

"Gas!" Gastly spoke, glaring with its big buggy eyes and wide grin.

"Alright. Sudowoodo, to the battlefield!"

"Sudo-woodo!" Sudowoodo hopped out of the thrown Poké Ball and entered the battlefield.

"Very well. We shall begin then. Gastly, Night Shade!"

"Gas…!" Gastly fired two black beams outlined in dark red from his eyes at Sudowoodo, who wasn't able to dodge them on time. The beams weakened him, and made him slow down.

"Sudo…"

"Sudowoodo, Wood Hammer!"

Sudowodo leaped forwards and raised his right arm. The green spheres on his branch began to glow green and he slammed them against the gassy Pokémon, slamming him against the ground.

"Spite!"

Gastly's eyes flashed purple, and the gas he constantly emanated surrounded Sudowoodo, but it didn't seem to make any damage.

"Wood Hammer again!"

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo leapt forward and was ready to attack again, but for some reason, he couldn't attack. "Sudo?"

"What is happening?" Gold asked, just as confused as Sudowoodo was.

"Spite makes the opponent unable to use the most recent attack it used. Lick, Gastly!"

Gastly drew out his large tongue and licked Sudowood's body and face leaving him in disgust and fear, unable to move.

"What the-?!"

"Energy Ball!" Gastly opened his mouth and his teeth glowed light green and surrounded by light green sparkles. A light green orb of energy then formed in front of his mouth and Gastly fired it at Sudowoodo, the explosion sending him away against the floor and making him faint.

"Sudo…"

"Sudowoodo, return." Gold spoke, withdrawing his fallen companion. "Electabuzz, to the field!"

"Erecaru!" Electabuzz was ready for a rumble.

"Gastly, Lick!"

"Thunderbolt!"

As Gastly approached, Electabuzz released a yellow bolt of electricity, shocking Gastly and electrocuting him. As a result, Gastly became heavily injured, and Morty could see that.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Sucker Punch!"

Electabuzz clenched his fist, which became surrounded in yellow electricity, but before he could punch Gastly's face, Gastly's purple gas shaped like a punch and came surrounded by dark energy, punching Electabuzz's cheek, pushing him away and stopping Thunder Punch.

"Discharge, Electabuzz!" Gold commanded, wanting to finish the round with a final move against Gastly. Electabuzz released multiple blue electric beams at Gastly.

"Destiny Bond!" Gastly's eyes flashed purple, and when the beams hit him, he fainted. Electabuzz barked victory, and Gold cheered, but suddenly Electabuzz fainted as well.

"What the-?"

"When Destiny Bond is used, if my Pokémon faints, your faints as well."

Gold showed to be angry while withdrawing Electabuzz. "Well, that's a cheap trick. Take a good rest, Electabuzz. Togepi, let's go!"

"Toge-Toge-pi!"

"Haunter, to the field!" Morty sent in his second Pokémon, and its figure scared Togepi.

"Togepi, Metronome!"

"To-ge, To-ge, To-ge, To-ge, To... Ge... Pi!" Togepi waved her fingers in the same rhythm as her words, and at the last syllables, they stopped glowing. Then, her right hand began to glow light blue and she jumped, upper cutting Haunter and freezing his body, but not his hands.

"Shadow Punch!"

"Togepi, run!" Gold warned. Haunter's free hands clenched into fists and became surrounded in purple sparks. The hands then flew towards Togepi, who quickly ran away from them, but they continued following the Spike Ball Pokémon. Then, the fists finally reached the little Pokémon and passed right through her.

"Toge?"

"What?"

"Ghost type attacks do not work on Normal type Pokémons. That was just to stall you." Haunter suddenly broke free of the ice block, and was ready to continue on.

"Metronome!"

Togepi repeated the procedure and the selected attack was Shell Smach. She began to glow white, outlined in crimson, and then broke freeof the glow, making the pieces spin around her.

"Extrasensory!"

"Sucker Punch!"

Haunter pulled back his right hand and clenched it into a fist, which became surrounded in black energy, and the hand quickly flew towards Togepi, punching her, but she didn't lose focus. The glowing pieces gathered in her mouth and her eyes began to glow gold. She released a rainbow-colored beam from her mouth at Haunter, which knocked him pout instantly.

"Way to go, Togepi!"

"Toge!" When Morty withdrew Haunter, something strange began to happen. Togepi began to glow blue and white, leaving both Gold and Morty amazed. Then, her body changed shaped and she showed her new form, by flying up. "Togetic!"

"Wow!"

"Togetic, the Happiness Pokémon, and the evolved form of Togepi. To share its happiness, it flies around the world seeking kind-hearted people. It grows dispirited if it is not with kind people. It can float in midair without moving its wings."

"Amazing! A new challenger appeared to our challenge!" Morty declares, taking out his final Pokémon. "Gengar, bring me victory!"

"Gengar-Gen!" Gengar entered the field, and Togetic, instead of scared, had a cocky grin.

"Dark Pulse!" Morty commanded the first attack of the final round. Gengar's eyes flashed black and then opened his mouth, revealing the interior of it glowing purple. Then, he released a beam of purple circles towards Togetic.

"Toge!" Togetic moved without any command. She put her hands together and blue sparks appeared, creating a purple orb of energy. She then fired it at the beam of circles and the collision created an explosion, which created smoke. Togetic then attacked once again, but without any command. She flew towards Gengar at an amazing speed, looking like a blur, and slammed against him, shoving him away.

"I can't believe you learned Shadow Ball and Aerial Ace, Onee!" Gold spoke, amazed at his Pokémon. "Metronome!"

""To-ge, To-ge, To-ge, To-ge, To... Ge... Tic!" Togetic waved her fingers in the same rhythm as her words, and at the last syllables, they stopped glowing. Then, she formed an orange-red fire ball in front of her mouth and then fired the orb at Gengar, the sphere assuming a 大 shape while travelling.

"Destroy it with Shadow Ball!" Gengar put his hands together and they sparked blue, forming a dark purple orb between them, he then slammed the orb against the Fire Blast, starting a battle confrontation.

"Aerial Ace!" Togetic flew towards the fire like a blur, and her body became surrounded by the fire and the energy from Shadow Ball, turning the flames purple, and she slammed her head right against Gengar's body, and sent him against the wall right behind Morty, knocking him out due to the brute force. "We did it!"

"Togetic!" Togetic flew towards Gold and they hugged in a bit of a victory pose. Morty withdrew Gegar and smirked, approaching Gold.

"I don't think our potentials are so different. But you seem to have something more than that... So be it. This Badge is yours." Morty handed the Fog Badge to Gold.

"Thank you, Morty." Gold accepted the Badge.

"I get it... The person the Kimono Girls were talking about must be you..."

"Uh?"

"Never mind. You should be strong enough to go across the sea. When you go west and then south, you'll reach Olivine City. Why don't you head for it?"

"Thank you, Morty." Gold spoke once again, leaving the Gym.

At Burned Tower:

"Maril, Hydro Pump!"

"Ursaring, Focus Blast!"

Crystal's Maril released a jet of water against a wild Misdreavous and Silver's Ursaring slammed an orange orb of energy against a wild Murkrow, both Pokémons shoved away. Crystal and Silver then threw a Poké Ball each respectively at Misdreavous and Murkrow. The catch was successful.

"I still can't believe that you accepted me following you."

"I still can't believe you ignored me." Silver spoke, making Crystal sweatdrop. Silver moved over to her in order to withdraw Ursaring, but then he tripped, and fell on Crystal. They were wide-eyed, blushing. Ursaring showed to be uncomfortable with the scene, and Maril stared at them in amazement. Their lips didn't touch, but were so close, they almost did.

Pokémons of the Day:

Togetic - Togetic can sense the kindness in other people and Pokémon's hearts. Whenever it spots a pure-hearted person, it tends to go to that person and shower them with happiness and glowing down called "joy dust". To share its happiness, it is said to fly around the world seeking these people. If it is not with kind people, however, it becomes dispirited and loses energy.

**This chapter was a bit rushed, but hey, I have to study for two tests (Biology and Math). Either way, don't worry, the next chapter will be very special, because of the introduction of a certain character, so, don't miss it. Well, see you next time. Oh, and please, don't forget to write a review if you don't mind, and also…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 11 – The Steel-Made Lass, The Cruiser, and the Crimson Eyes:

**A new character will be introduced, and I hope you all like it. After all, it might be my favorite. Hope you enjoy ^^**

Gold, followed by Quilava and Electabuzz, Aipom on his head and Togetic flying around him, walked through the path. It had been a while since he defeated Morty, meaning that it was about snack time, this is, 4 PM. The sun was already descending, but it maintained the yellow color. After all, being Spring-Summer Season, it was warm yet refreshing, and the days were long.

Gold decided to speed things up and withdrew his friends, with the exception of Aipom. He took out his skateboard and used it, reaching his next destination, Olivine City, easily and quickly.

"Ei!" Aipom complained about how Gold dashed out without warning.

"Gomen, gomen, aniki." Gold apologized. He then entered the city and began searching for the Gym. Crystal had informed him that Olivine City did have a Gym, and a very powerful one, not to mention. It was a challenge Gold was eager to take part in, but he was… lost. "Damn it… Aipom, have you seen anything?" Gold had assigned Aipom for scouting, but the results were negative. Gold then resorted for a second option. He decided to ask someone for help. He found someone who didn't seem busy to help. A boy, who appeared to be around his age, with ruby colored sharp eyes. His hair was hidden under a white knight cap with a bandana like portion, black, with a red Poké Ball like marking. The hair that could be seen was dark. His clothes were simply and fitted him perfectly: a black and red sweater, in a stylish pattern. His trousers were dark, and his shoes were yellow-orange. He had fingerless gloves of the same color. He was sitting on the bench, playing on his Poké Gear. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" the boy spoke, turning off the Poké Gear he had in his hand, so he could pay attention to Gold. He immediately knew that Gold was someone lost. He smirked. "Need a tour guide?"

"Yeah, more or less." Gold spoke, sweatdropping. "Is it usual?"

"More or less. This is one of the biggest cities of Johto, and unless you live here, you don't get used to it quickly." The boy stood up, and placed his Poké Gear inside his pocket. Then, he extended his hand for a greeting handshake, along with a smile that showed trust. "Welcome to Johto. My name is Ruby. And you?"

Gold grinned and shook Ruby's hand. "My name is Gold. The next champion of the Indigon Plateau!"

"So I guess you're here for the Gym Leader then." Ruby deduced.

"Yeah. Could you take me to the Gym?"

"I could, but that would be useless. She's not there."

"Oh. Then, where is she?"

"I'll take you to her. Follow me."

Ruby guided Gold throughout the city, eventually reaching the Glitter Lighthouse. Ruby guided Gold around, since there was a secret passage leading to the top. Ruby and Gold arrived to the top.

"Good afternoon, Jasmine." Ruby spoke. Gold followed him, and was stunned by the image. A beautiful girl with light brown long hair, light brown eyes, and wearing a white and green-cyan sundress, with a red bow on the thorax area. She was caressing the back of a struggling Ampharos, who looked sick.

"Ruby!" IT appeared that the Gym Leader and Ruby were acquaintances. Actually, they looked good friends. "Who's this?"

"This is Gold, a person I just met. He wanted to challenge you for a Gym battle, but…"

Jasmine proceeded to explain. "This Pokémon always kept the sea lit at night. ...But it suddenly got sick... It's gasping for air..." Jasmine, Gold and Ruby looked all to the Pokémon, feeling sorry. "I understand that there is a wonderful Pharmacy in Cianwood... But that's across the sea... And I can't leave Amphy unattended…"

"That's no problem." Gold informed, making everyone turn to him. Aipom was on Ruby's head, by the way. "I'll go there."

"What?" Ruby and Jasmine looked in confusion.

"I'll go there and bring the medicine tomorrow. Plus, it will be a good chance to practice water battles."

"You would really do that?" Jasmine asked. Gold put his pool cue behind his neck and over his shoulders.

"Of course." He answered. "Aipom, Ruby, let's go."

"W-Wait, I have to come?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Of course! Aren't you my tour guide? C'mon, pal, let's go." Ruby smiled at Gold's cocky grin and they both left the Lighthouse, saying goodbye to Jasmine. Ruby first had to go to his mother's house and ask for permission to be away for the time being. Of course, he used Gold as an excuse for the problem. His mother accepted, and they were both ready to go to Cianwood. This is, until they came across the beach.

"How are we going to cross it?" Ruby asked the million dollar question. He then heard humming from his left and glanced in that direction. Sweatdropping, he saw Gold using a homemade fishing rod to fish a Pokémon. "Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"You know that that fishing rod won't work. And even if it does work, the best you'll catch will either be a Magikarp or a Tentacool, nothing big enough for both of us to go to Cianwood City at the same time."

Gold stood up, pulling back the fishing line. "I caught one!"

"It's probably a Magikarp, they're everywhere." Ruby pointed out, sighing. But then, when Gold made a strong push, it came out a Mantine out of the water. "WHT THE-?!" Ruby asked, surprised in disbelief to actually see Mantine being fished with a simple fishing rod.

"Electabuzz, go!"

"Erecaru!" Electabuzz came out of the Poké Ball, ready to rumble against the happy-happy opponent.

"Man…!" Mantine released multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from her mouth at Electabuzz, damaging him a lot. She then flew up into the air.

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"

"Erecaru!" Electabuzz released a thunderbolt from his body, which hit Mantine easily, shocking her. She started breathing heavily and Gold was ready to catch her, using one of the special Poké Balls Kurt had given him. He threw the blue Lure Ball at Mantine, which hit her and absorbed her into it, successfully catching her in a instant.

Gold opened his Poké Ball and said hello to Mantine, weho greeted him back. Electabuzz was withdrawn and Mantine faced the ocean, while Gold withdrew Electabuzz. Gold hopped onto Mantine's bck and then glanced at Ruby.

"So? What are you waiting for? Let's go, Ruby." Gold spoke, making Ruby flinch at first but then approach his new friend. They began swimming towards Cianwood City, and thus, everything began.

"So, where are you from?"

"New Bark Town. How old are you?"

"12, but I'm almost becoming 13."

And the conversation continued on.

Pokémons of the Day:

Ampharos - The orb on its tail can shine so bright, that it can be seen from space. People have used the light as a beacon, or to send signals across the ocean.

Mantine - Mantine can fly in the air if they build up enough speed, in a similar manner to how real-life manta rays breach the surface, and can soar gracefully out of the water.

**With the tests out of the way, I managed towrite yet another chapter ^^ I hope you all enjpoyed. Is Ruby importan?" Either way, don't worry, the next chapter will be very special, because of the introduction of a certain character, so, don't miss it. Well, see you next time. Oh, and please, don't forget to write a review if you don't mind, and also…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 12 – The Welcoming Wind and The Great Fighters:

**I hate tests, they don't let me write that much. But either way, last time we saw, Gold got a new companion (Doctor Who?) and they were on the move towards Cianwood City. Well, let's continue than.**

Gold and Ruby continued talking while sat down on Mantine's back. They were getting to know each other.

"So you're from Olivine City?"

"Yeah. Spent most of my life living there. The rest is only some moments in Hoenn."

"Hoenn?" Gold wasn't aware of what that name meant.

"It's a region across the ocean, not so far from Johto and Kanto, but still has it's distance. I used to go there every now and then to visit my father."

"What do you mean?" Gold was curious about Ruby's life.

"We three, my father, my mother and I, lived in Olivine City, and my mother got a job as an important florist, exporting bouquets all around Johto, but my father was selected to become a Gym Leader in Hoenn, and actually became one." Ruby explained, looking at his reflection on the water with a little grin.

"Your father is a Gym Leader?!" Gold was amazed by the information he just received.

"Yeah. I was about 3 when he became one. Then, I went to Hoenn with my mom so we could meet up and spend some time together. Sure, there was phone calls and letters, but that can't replace real contact." Ruby added, running his fingers through the water. "We used to go there a lot, from when I was 3 to 5. After that, we didn't go there as much, maybe 5 times a year, max."

"Well, that's a bit sad."

"Not really. The last time I went there when I was 5 years old, I met the best girl ever." Gold sweat dropped. "I fell for her really hard."

"What's her name?"

"Don't remember."

"How does she look like?"

"No clue." Gold sweat dropped. "It was almost 8 years ago, don't blame me."

"How are you so sure that she is real then? Could be your young mind playing tricks, or just some sort of made up memory, told by your parents." Gold was skeptical, but he had a point.

Ruby put his hand inside his sweater and took out a sapphire colored pendant, shaped similar to one of the shapes of the yin and yang symbol.

"This." Ruby showed it to Gold. His expression demanded an explanation. "She gave it to me the last day I was with her. She kept the other half."

"So this pendant has stopped you from dating anyone throughout the years?"

"Well, that and the fact that there's not really anyone I really fell for since the girl in Hoenn." Ruby answered, putting the pendant back on, under his sweater.

"What about Jasmine? Don't tell me you don't have the hots for her." Gold spoke, admitting that he found Jasmine rather cute between the lines he said.

"She's cute, sure, but I don't really feel anything beyond friendship." Ruby answered, and a question popped into his mind. "And you, Gold? Do you have your own sweetheart?"

"I wish." Gold admitted, looking into the water as he pat Mantine's head lightly, making her feel happy.

"Crush?"

"Maybe..." Gold looked away, hiding his light blush, making Ruby chuckle.

"What's her name?"

"Crystal."

"Where is she?"

"With my rival."

"That's harsh." Ruby replied, confusing Gold.

"Uh? Oh!" Gold finally understood what his friend meant. "No, no, she's just following him around. I asked her to, actually."

"Why?"

"My rival, Silver, is known for stealing. I asked her to follow him around so I'll know where he is with a single call. Plus, unlike me, she isn't interested in Gym Battles, and wants to study Pokémons. I figured it would be better if she stayed with him."

"I see..." Ruby replied, siting up. "Hey, Gold."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you let me join you?"

"You look like a cool guy."

"Wait, that's the whole base of your argument?" Ruby asked, sweatdropping.

"Well, that and the tour guide thing."

Ruby face palmed and sighed in disbelief, but he ignores it. "How many Pokémons do you have?"

"Right now, I have 6: Quilava, Aipom, Togetic, Electabuzz, Sudowoodo, and Mantine Onee-chan!" Gold spoke, caressing Mantine's antennae, making her laugh in happiness.

"Sister?" Ruby found it odd Gold called Mantine his sister.

"I treat my Pokémons like family." Gold then noticed something. "You don't have Pokémons?"

"No. I would like to, but my mom said I wouldn't start a journey until we permanently leave in Hoenn. When's that, we don't really know." Ruby explained. "I would like to go on a journey when I become 13 like you."

"Then consider this a trial version of an adventure." Gold joked, grinning, holding his pool cue. Ruby chuckled and agreed.

After some more chatting, trying to find common interests, the main one being Mary's Radio Station Broadcast, they soon arrived to Cianwood City. It was starting to get dark, so the two teens had to spend the night there. The sky was still orange though.

They explored the city and found the Pharmacy Jasmine mentioned. They got some of the necessary medicine for free. Ruby saved it in his bag, since he was actually carrying an empty bag, and made himself useful.

Gold and Ruby continued exploring the seaside city, until old found two people he recognized, with a Misdreavous floating next to one of them.

"Crystal? Silver?"

The two of them turned around and Crystal smiled widely, and moved towards Gold. Silver followed, slowly.

"Gold!" Crystal spoke, happy to see him again. She then noticed Ruby, who somehow seemed to recognize the two of them. "Who is this?"

"Oh, he's Ruby. I met him in Olivine City."

"I was kinda dragged here." Ruby admitted, shaking hands with Crystal. "Nice to meet you." He spoke with a wide smile, making her smile as well in reply. "And you must be Silver."

"…" he maintained silent, making Ruby sweatdrop. The glaring also didn't help. At all.

"How did you get here?" Crystal asked Gold, recalling that to go from Olivine City to Cianwood it was needed a Pokémon that could swim, and Gold didn't had any that she knew of.

"I caught a Mantine. What about you two?"

"Silver used Croconaw to get here. As for me, well." Crystal smirked and took out a Safari Ball. She opened it, revealing that her Rhyhorn had evolved into Rhydon.

"Rhydon!" the Pokémon roared. He then saw Gold and hugged him.

"Let me go, let me go!" that hug was far too tight for Gold to bear. "It appears that you remember me." Gold noticed, as Misdreavous studied him. "Umm, is she yours?" Gold wondered. Crystal nodded in reply.

"Hey, umm…" Ruby spojke, making the others turn to him, even Silver. He seemed like he was embarrassed but wanting to ask something. "Would you mind if I took a picture of you with your Pokémons?"

Gold and Crystal looked at each other and smirked.

"Of course you can, dude." Gold replied. "Mine's first! Everybody, come on out!" He threw his 6 Poké Balls, making them open in unison. Quilava, Aipom, Togetic, Electabuzz, Sudowoodo and Mantine came out of the Poké Balls, making Ruby's eyes shine in amazement. Gold held Quilava in his arms and Aipom sat on his hand. Electabuzz and the others posed simply and Gold made a V-sign with his fingers, Aipom copying him using his tail. Ruby took out a camera and pressed on the button, making a clicking sound and taking the photo.

"Now's my turn." Crystal threw her Poké Balls and let out her remaining Pokémons: Marill, Chansey, Natu, Bayleef and Jynx. Rhydon and Misdreavous joined in, Crystal took Marill into her arms, and they all posed. Ruby took the photo quickly, and it looked just as good as Gold's did.

Ruby then moved towards Silver and raised his camera, silently indicating that he wanted to take a picture of Silver as well. He sighed and agreed.

Silver opened his Poké Balls, letting out his little army of Pokémons: Croconaw, Sneasel, Magmar, Urasring, Murkrow, Magnemite and Larvitar. Gold was surprised to see the later three, since he hadn't seen silver with them before. He assumed he caught them while with Crystal, or even before that.

Ruby took the photo and then the Pokémons were all withdrawn, with the exception of Aipom, Marill and Sneasel. Ruby didn't say anything, but he noticed how Gold, Crystal and Silver were somehow identifiable with these three Pokémons: Gold was energetic and goofy, Crystal was cheerful but calm, and Silver was lonely but tricky and sinister.

Gold and Aipom played around, Crystal held Marill, both giggling, and Silver simply stood with a serious face, with Sneasel by his side, but unlike silver, Sneasel had a sinister grin. Ruby then noticed something. Something he wasn't really familiar with.

"What's that?" Ruby pointed towards a small little hill at the north of the city, actually very near them. They all glanced and saw Suicune! Gold, Silver and Crystal all wide eyed, and Crystal approached Suicune, her eyes shining unnaturally bright blue, which worried Marill. Ruby wanted to help her, but was stopped by both Gold and Silver. They knew what Crystal was experiencing, but they wanted to know what was happening and why it wasn't happening to the two of them. Crystal approached Suicune, being just some feet away from it. Suicune's eyes flashed the same color as Crystal's unnatural light and howled majestically. He then leaped into the ocean and ran through it, like if water was solid. Crystal then snapped out of the trance and held her head, feeling some dizziness.

"Suicune seems to have a certain interest on you." Crystal, gold, silver and Ruby all turned to the male voice, all of them except Ruby recognizing the voice.

"Eusine?" Crystal called the mysterious man, making Ruby aware of his name.

"I pretend to be recognized by Suicune as well. And that is why I'll challenge you."

"What?" Crystal asked, Gold, Silver and Ruby joining in.

"In fact, I want to challenge you all."

"Actually, I don't have a Pokémon."

"Doesn't matter, strange white haired boy."

"Umm, it's a knit cap, actually."

"Doesn't matter. I have 15 Pokémons on me. Will you accept the challenge?"

"Sure!" Gold answered in their name, making Crystal and Silver sweatdrop. Ruby laughed a bit, not able to contain it.

"Very well. I'll send three Pokémons at a time, and you'll each send a Pokémon to battle them. The one whose all 15 Pokémons faint loses. Very well, we shall begin!" Eusine declared, throwing three Great Balls. "Furret! Skiploom! Doduo!"

The three Pokémons all possessed cocky looks. Silver analyzed them with his Pokédex.

"Furret, the Long Body Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sentret. The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed. There is no telling where the tail begins. Despite its short legs, it is quick and likes to chase Rattata. It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter.

Skiploom, the Cottonweed Pokémon, and the evolved form of Hoppip. It blooms when the weather warms. It floats in the sky to soak up as much sunlight as possible.

Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokémon. The brains in its two heads appear to communicate emotions to each other with telepathic power. It races through grassy plains with powerful strides, leaving footprints up to four inches deep. By alternately raising and lowering its two heads, it balances itself to be more stable while running."

"Sudowoodo, to the field!"

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo came out of the Poké Ball Gold threw, aiming more towards Doduo in terms of type matchup.

"Magmar!" Silver sent in his fighter with Skiploom in mind.

"Misdreavous!" Crystal sent in her Pokémon in order to take care of the final Pokémon.

Well, I would describe the entire battle, but being mostly one hit knock outs, so I'll make a brief description, since there are quite some more things saved for later. So let's get started:

Sudowoodo, Magmar and Misdreavous were fast on doing their job. Eusine sent in his remaining Pokémons, three at a time: Weepinbell, Chinchou and Drowzee challenged Togetic, Chansey and Magnemite, but lost, mainly due to Magnemite's electric attacks which made the others unable to move. The next trio was made of Growlithe, Meowth and Psyduck, but Electabuzz, Larvitar and Rhydon took care of the job easily. The next enemies were Vulpix, Paras and Seadra, who were quickly defeated by Marill, Sneasel and Ambipom. The final round was a bit tougher: Dunsparce, Kingler and Electrode. Quilava, Croconaw and Bayleef had the main role in the battle. Dunsparce was strong, using its size against Croconaw, but Aqua Tail managed to take him down. Kingler's Crabhammer was hard to dodge, but Razor Leaf from Bayleef was a strong counter and knock out. Quilava and Electrode was an interesting battle, Quilava becoming Paralyzed, while Electrode caught a Burn. But nonetheless, as easy it was to foresee, Quilava took down Electrode with Flame Wheel.

Eusine withdrew his Pokémons and simply had to say what he had in mind. "You three…"

"Hm?" Ruby wondered, as the sun finally set and the other three Trainers withdrawn their Pokémons.

"are AMAZING!" that actually gave a few sweatdrops. "No wonder the Legendary Beasts take interest on you. At least, I deduce, due to Crystal's episode with Suicune in the moments before. It is logical to think Raikou and Entei connect to you two too."

It made sense. Well, after some goodbyes, Eusine left the setting. Gold, Crystal, Silver and Ruby moved to the Poké Center, in order to spend the night in Cianwood City.

They shared a room, much to Silver's disappointment, but even with him as a joy killer, they spent a good night playing cards.

The next day came by pretty quickly. Crystal decided to stay and see Gold's Gym battle. And, of course, she made Silver stay. After all, she was supposed to keep an eye on him. Ruby couldn't help but to laugh at the scene.

So, Gold and the others moved to the Gym (which Silver had already stolen the Badge) and entered it. And was nothing as they expected, well, silver already knew about it though. It had a huge manufactured waterfall, where a man with a developed body (large round abdomen but with muscles everywhere else, kinda weird) with only red pants, brown hair and beard, dark eyes and meditating under the waterfall.

"Umm, Sumimasen?" Crystal called, but no answer. "Well, that's plain rude."

"Maybe if we turn off the water." Ruby suggested, moving towards a Red button with the letters "Waterfall Switcher" written on it. He pressed it, making some mechanisms do their job and stop the water from falling on the meditating man.

The man began opening his eyes, and he didn't seem happy. "Ooomph! The pounding waterfall right onto my head... Arrgh! Why did you stop the waterfall from pouring on me! You just spoiled my training!"

"Gomenasai!" Ruby apologized, bowing, afraid of what might come. But before the man could say a word, Gold came into the conversation.

"I'm here to challenge you for the Gym Badge!" old typical Gold. Crystal and the others sweatdropped at his recklessness once again.

The man laughed, though. This made the others surprised at his reaction. "I like your spirit! My name is Chuck. I have to warn you that I am a strong Trainer, training every day under this waterfall!"

"Ummm, that has nothing to do with Pokémon." Gold reminded.

"What? This has nothing to do with Pokémon? ... That's true! ... ... Come on. We shall do battle!"

Ruby, Crystal and Silver sat on a bench nearby (Silver was dragged once again) and Gold and Chuck stood on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"The rules are simple! Two on two battle, first one to get both knocked out loses. Go, Primeape!"

"Prime!" Primeape came out of the Poké Ball Chuck threw, sending in his first enraged Pokémon.

"Alright! Togetic, let's go!" Gold sent in his little flying Pokémon to the field, his first choice being a clear match-up against Fighting type.

"Let's begin then!"

"Alright!" Gold replied. "Togetic, Shadow Ball!"

"Toge!" Togetic formed a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it in front of her, and fired it towards Primeape.

"Double Team!" Primeape glowed white and created 4 copies of himself in a line fashion. The Shadow Ball hit the center Primeape, making it vanish, since it was apparently a copy. "Focus Punch!"

"Prime!" The four Primeapes all pulled back their right fist and clenched their fists, making them surrounded in a blue aura. The ran through the field in a random fashion, continuously changing positions.

"Aerial Ace, go!" Gold commanded, receiving a nod in reply. Togetic flew up and then flew forward at high speed, looking like a blur, flying through three of the Primeapes, but before she could strike down the final Primeape, he punched her face with a mighty strong fist that slammed her against the ground and bounce against the wall with great speed.

"Onee! No!"

"Toge…" Togetic came out of the wall and after a short struggle with herself, she flew up again, ready to continue.

"Double Team!"

"Prime!" Primeape flashed again and created copies, enough to make it look like there were 5 of them.

"Rock Slide!" Primeapes' bodies glowed white and multiple white rings of energy appeared above and in front of them. Then, several large grey boulders were launched out of the ripples of energy towards Togetic.

"Extrasensory!"

"Toge!" her eyes glowed gold and she released a rainbow-colored beam from her mouth at the rocks, breaking them into smaller pieces, which were thrown at the Primeapes. The rocks hit three of the Primeapes, making the copies vanish.

"Alright, Extrasensory once again! The one on the right!" Togetic repeated the attack towards the dashing Primeape on the right side, but it disappeared in the instant. "Shimata!"

"Rock Smash!"

Primeape's fists began to glow brownish-orange, punching the remaining rocks from Rock Slide, which broke them into smaller pieces, which were launched at Togetic, injuring her with the small pieces of stone.

"Togetic, Shadow Ball!"

Togetic held her hands forward and formed a black and purple ball of energy with purple static around it in front of her body and she fired the ball at Primeape.

"Let it hit!"

"Prime!" Primeape took the hit from the energy ball, which showed a slight flash.

"That was a critical hit!" Crystal noticed, seeing the damage the attack had done to Primeape.

"Ha!" Chuck chuckled, calling everyone's attention. Suddenly, Primeape's eyes became empty and his muscles expanded. He began stomping the ground in anger, more than usual. "Due to Primeape's Anger Point, that critical hit maximized his Attack power!"

"But how did you know that…" Ruby asked, until he was interrupted.

"I didn't tell Primeape to take the hit for the critical hit."

"Then…" Silver began to deduce what was about to happen.

"Primeape, Revenge!"

"Prime!" Primeape's arms began to glow orange and he dashed at amazing speed towards Togetic.

"Aerial Ace and stop him!"

"Double Team!"

Primeape flashed and created 4 copies of himself so there would be 5 of them. Togetic flew at high speed towards the Primeapes, looking like a blur. The Primeapes then jumped and ran in various directions, until the one at the center, made an uppercut, punching Togetic upwards, stopping her attack.

"Toge-Onee!" Gold called, worried. Togetic breathed heavily, floating in midair, so she wouldn't be hit by Primeape for the time being.

"Toge… Toge…"

"Metronome." Gold spoke, knowing he could only gamble.

"To-ge, To-ge, To-ge, To-ge, To... Ge... Tic!" Togetic waved her fingers in the same rhythm as her words, and at the last syllables, they stopped glowing. Then, she released a massive beam of electricity from her body.

"Oh yeah, a mighty Thunder!" Ruby cheered, seeing that Metronome gave Gold a powerful attack.

"Thunder Punch!"

Primeape raised his clenched fist and yellow sparks surrounded it. The fist acted like a lightning rod and absorbed the thunder into the fist.

"It's impossible to contain that much electric power!"

"Focus Punch!" Gold's warning was destroyed by Chuck's yell. Primeape's fist was completely surrounded by yellow electricity, which turned into a strong blue color.

"Secret Power!"

Togetic glowed yellow and flew down towards Primeape, as Primeape dashed towards the flying Pokémon.

"_Kyodaina Kaminari Panchi_!" (Massive Thunder Punch) Primeape jumped and the two Pokémons crossed paths, landing on opposite sides of the field. Togetic then gave in, and finally fainted. Primeape didn't look good himself, but won.

"Onee-chan, you made a great job." Gold stated as he withdrew his little Pokémon. "Now, let's go! Mantine!" Gold threw the Lure Ball, which opened and let out his next choice.

"Man…!" Mantine floated lowly above the ground, with a gentle smile.

"A Mantine? Odd choice, but nevertheless, an opponent. Primeape, Rock Slide!"

"Ape!" Primeape's body glowed white and multiple white rings of energy appeared above and in front of him. Then, several large grey boulders were launched out of the ripples of energy towards Mantine.

"Bubble Beam!"

"Man-Tine!" she released a stream of light blue bubbles from her mouth at great speed towards the rocks, shattering them into pieces.

"Double Team!"

"Ice Beam!" Mantine formed a light blue orb in between her antennae and released multiple blue beams, freezing Primeape before he could create the copies.

"Nani?!"

"Your weakness on your Double Team Tactic is that you have to waste time on multiplying first! If Primeape won't move, he wont's be able to multiply! Mantine, Water Pulse and Air Slash!"

Mantine first formed a blue orb between her antennae and she fired it against Primeape, exploding into a wave of water, pushing back Primeape.

"Payback, quick!"

Primeape's eyes turned into stars, and he lost his balance.

"He's confused?!" Chuck asked in astonishment, making Gold grin.

"Man-tine!" Mantine's wings glowed light blue and she flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from her wings at Mantine, slashing him multiple times, leaving Primeape unconscious.

"Primeape, return." Chuck spoke, withdrawing his Pokémon. "Go, Poliwrath!"

"Poli!" Poliwrath jumped out of his Poké Ball and was ready to wrestle. Gold used his Pokédex in order to know more about his opponent.

"Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokémon, and an evolved form of Poliwhirl. A swimmer adept at both the front crawl and breaststroke. Easily overtakes the best human swimmers. With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. Although an energetic, skilled swimmer that uses all of its muscles, it lives on dry land."

"Alright! Mantine, are you ready?!"

"Man!" Mantine replied with a smile.

"Alright then, Bullet Seed!" Mantine released multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from her mouth at Poliwrath.

"Double Slap!"

"Poli-Poli-Poli!" Poliwrath slapped the seeds away with ease.

"Dynamic Punch!" Chuck commanded, and Poliwrath clenched his right fist, which became surrounded in an orange aura. He jumped towards Mantine, and punched her in an uppercut fashion, making her confused.

"Shimata!"

"Circle Throw!" Poliwrath grabbed Mantine and then turned on his back, throwing Mantine over his head, sending her against the rocks of the field, damaging her body. "Body Slam!"

"Poli!"

Poliwrath tackles Mantine with the front of his body against her, making strong damage.

"Mantine, Wing Attack!" Mantine shook her head, recovering from the confusion, and her fin-wings began to glow white and she struck Poliwrath with them, shoving him away.

"Focus Punch!"

"Air Slash!"

Mantine slapped her wing-fins and released multiple saw-like disk projectiles, which stopped Poliwrath in his track.

"No!" Chuck spoke, seeing how Poliwrath couldn't use Focus Punch.

"Now, final move! Bounce!"

Mantine flew up and back flipped, falling down towards Poliwrath and outlined in whitish-blue. She slammed her whole 220 kilo body agaist his, smashing him against the ground. The dust cloud rose up, which made Chuck concerned and left Gold with a grin. The dust cloud disappeared, showing the fainted Poliwrath. Turns out Bounce was a critical hit.

Chuck and Gold withdrew their Pokémons, and Chuck spoke.

"Hmm... I lost? How about that! All right. You're worthy of the Storm Badge!" Chuck handed the Badge to Gold, making Crystal and Ruby smile. Silver was indifferent, once again.

"Thank you, Chuck." Gold thanked the Gym Leader.

"Wahahah! I enjoyed battling you! But a loss is a loss! From now on, I'm going to train 24 hours a day!"

"Not yet, honey." The teenagers and the Gym Leader all turned to the entrance of the Gym, seeing a young woman with brown hair and regular clothes.

"Honey?" the four teenagers, even Silver, asked, a little astonished.

"What's the matter, darling?"

"Darling?!" Gold, Crystal, Silver and Ruby finally understand that Chuck, the strangest person they've seen, is actually married to this woman.

"Well, your apprentice is here, again. He lost. Again."

"Kiyo came back?" Chuck left the Gym, followed by the teenagers and his wife. Upon exiting it, they saw a man with dark spiky hair, dark eyes, wearing a judo uniform. He was followed by a Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee. They all had a red sash around their forehead, except for Hitmonlee, who had it around his waist.

"Chuck-sensei, I failed once again. I came here to train."

"Your timing is perfect. I lost again as well. But it is impressive, Kiyo, it has been a full year since your last defeat." Chuck then got an idea and glanced at Gold, Crystal and Silver. "Kiyo, do you have Tyrogues with you?"

"Umm, yes." Kiyo answered, taking out three Poké Balls from his bag. "But only three."

"Please offer them to these young Teenagers."

"One of them defeated you?!" Kiyo asked, amazed. Gold nodded and he took the three Poké Balls.

"One of them for me." He saved one of the Poké Balls in his belt. He gave pone to Crystal and one to Silver, since it was fair. Ruby couldn't receive a Pokémon, since his mom would kill him if he obtained one without her authorization.

The three teenagers opened their Poké Balls, and they each let out a Tyrogue, each being their new Pokémon.

"Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokémon. It is famous for its eagerness to fight and always nurses injuries from challenging larger foes. It is always bursting with energy. To make itself stronger, it keeps on fighting even if it loses. To brush up on its fighting skills, it will challenge anyone. It has a very strong competitive spirit. Even though it is small, it can't be ignored because it will slug any handy target without warning."

Pokémons of the Day:

Poliwrath - It has powerful muscles in its arms and legs that never tire. When it swims, it uses all the muscles in its body, and is able to swim vast distances with minimal breathing. It is even capable of briefly running on the water's surface.

Tyrogue - Tyrogue is famous for its eagerness to compete and boundless energy, to such an extent that it will challenge anyone, even larger foes. Determined to make itself stronger, Tyrogue will not quit no matter how many times it loses. As a result, it is always nursing its injuries from fighting opponents larger than itself. As Tyrogue becomes stressed if it is not able to train every day, its Trainer must maintain a regular training schedule.

**Well, Gold obtained yet another Badge. Sorry the chapter is so long, but I have a plan to follow. But don't worry, the next chapter won't be as long as this one ^^ Well, see you next time. Oh, and please, don't forget to write a review if you don't mind, and also…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 13 – Battle of Iron:

**Previous chapter: Gold got the Storm Badge. Oh, and Suicune appeared once again. Either way, he also got a Tyrogue, but, will Gold be worthy of his attention? Let's see…**

Gold and Ruby decided to return to Olivine City, so they could deliver the medicine to Jasmine, so Ampharos would be cured. They hopped onto Mantine, after a quick trip to the Poké Center, that is, and began traveling through the waters. Gold decided to open the Poké Ball containing his new Pokémon and let Tyrogue out.

"Tyrogue."

"Well, Tyrogue Aniki, my name is Gold and this is Ruby." Tyrogue looked serious. He first looked at Gold and then at Ruby (since he was between them) and then looked straight forward, almost like he was indifferent. Gold and Ruby sweat dropped.

"Umm... When we arrive to Olivine City, I'll present you to my other Pokémons. For now..." Gold opened two Poké Balls, letting out Aipom and Togetic.

"Ei!" Aipom extended his tail for a handshake. Tyrogue looked at the hand and decided to do as Aipom intended. They shook hands and somehow that lead to an at wrestling match, making everyone else sweatdrop. Both had cocky grins, but Tyrogue ultimately won. Then Tyrogue began to fell for Togetic, but it was passenger, since he remembered he had to train.

Gold and Ruby arrived to Olivine City's shore, obligating Gold to withdraw Mantine. He also withdrew Togetic, much to Tyrogue's unhappiness. The went up to the top of the Glittering Lighthouse.

"Jasmine." Ruby called, as he, Gold, Tyrogue and Aipom entered the room where Jamine and Ampharos still resided.

"Ruby! You got the medicine?" Jasmine asked, worried about Amphy.

"Yup." Ruby answered, taking the jar out of the bag. "Here." Ruby tried to give the medicine to Amphy, but he refused, confusing him.

"Um, please don't be offended... Amphy will not take anything from anyone but me." Jasmine explained, taking the medicine and feeding it to Amphy. This time, he accepted it. Jasmine looked at Ruby and Gold and smiled widely in relieve. "This is just so wonderful... Thank you so very, very much. ...I will return to the Gym." Jasmine informed, as soon as she saw that Amphy was healthy again.

After a while, Jasmine, Gold and Ruby went to the Gym and entered it, both Gold and Jasmine eager for a battle. After all, it had been days since Jasmine battled someone. Ruby sat on the bench, along with Aipom, who he was assigned to watch over, along with the Pokédex.

"Very well Gold! It's a two on two single battle. The first to lose both Pokémons, loses. Magnemite, follow my commands!"

"Magnemite!" the little Pokémon beeped, hovering around the field.

"Let's do this, Quilava!" Gold sent in his first choice, his loyal Quilava.

"Qui!" Quilava barked, igniting the flames of his body.

"Let's begin then. Magnemite, Thunderbolt!"

"Magne!" Magnemite released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its magnet tips at Quilava, damaging him.

"Qui!" Quilava barked in pain. He noticed he wouldn't be able to dodge such a fast attack.

"Quilava, Flame Wheel!" Gold requested. Quilava jumped and curled up into a ball, spinning quickly, the flames of his head and rear extending and covering his body, soaring through the air towards Magnemite.

"Thunder Wave!" Jasmine countered. Magnemite released light blue electricity from its body at Quilava, making the flames vanish and pushed Quilava down, slamming him against the floor.

"Quilava, Ember!"

"Lava!" Quilava took a deep breath and released a stream of swirling red ember sparks, which spiraled up towards Magnemite.

"Sonic Boom!"

"Mite!" Magnemite spun rapidly around, sending a large white shockwave at the ember twister, easily destroying it. The wave then flew towards Quilava.

"Dodge!" Gold warned. Quilava jumped back, safely dodging the attack, which hit the ground and left some cracks on it. "Flamethrower!"

"La!" Quilava released a stream of red fire at Magnemite.

"Sonic Boom again!"

"Mite!" Magnemite repeated the attack and the flames were vanquished, this time hitting Quilava, damaging him.

"Qui…"

"Grrr… Because of the angle, Quilava will be countered every time…" Gold deduced, trying to come up with some sort of plan or scheme.

Ruby and Aipom watched the battle with their attention focused on Quilava. Ruby then noticed it. Quilava breathed heavily, and was glaring at Magnemite, the flame from his head getting stronger. "Is that…?"

"Eipa!" Aipom spoke, nodding, knowing what Ruby was talking about. Ruby stood up and spoke.

"Gold!"

"Uh?" The two trainers turned to Ruby.

"Look at Quilava's head-flame!"

Gold glanced at what his friend indicated and noticed it as well. "Quilava, what…?"

"QUILAVA!" Quilava dashed towards Magnemite, and then, when he was right under it, his flames became even stronger and he then fired a geyser of red-orange fire from the flame on his head at Magnemite. Due to the angle of the attack, it was impossible for Magnemite or Jasmine to counter. The geyser swallowed Magnemite and, after the flames stopped erupting, it fell to the floor, fainted, unable to continue battling.

"Quilava, was that Eruption?!" Gold asked with a smile. Quilava replied in a similar way.

Jasmine withdrew Magnemite, and decided to send in her final Pokémon, and actually her ace.

"Steelix, follow my commands!" Jasmine threw the Poké Ball and it opened, letting out the gigantic Pokémon, leaving Gold, Ruby, Quilava and Aipom flabbergasted.

"STEEEEEELIX!" the Pokémon roared. Ruby used Gold's Pokédex to obtain some info about Steelix.

"Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Onix. It chews its way through boulders with its sturdy jaws. Its eyes can see in the darkness underground. Tempered underground under high pressure and heat, its body is harder than any metal. The iron it ingested with the soil it swallowed transformed its body and made it harder than diamonds. It is said that if an Onix lives for 100 years, its composition becomes diamondlike as it evolves into a Steelix. It is thought its body transformed as a result of iron accumulating internally from swallowing soil."

"Alright, Quilava, Eruption!"

"Qui!" Quilava lowered his head and fired a geyser of red-orange fire from the flame on its head at Steelix, but to no effect. "Lava?"

"What?!" Gold was surprised to see that Eruption had done nothing. "Flamethrower!"

"Quilava!" Quilava released a stream of red fire at Steelix, but the result was the same. "Qui…?"

"Steelix, Iron Tail!"

"Steelix!" The end of Steelix's body glowed white and then turned into iron. Then, she slammed the tip of it against Quilava, pushing him away against the wall on the other side of the field at high speed.

"Aniki, are you ok?!"

"Qui…!" Quilava didn't back down.

"Alright, Aniki, Flame Wheel!"

"Lava!" Quilava jumped and began spinning like a wheel, curling up, and the flames of his body enveloped him, and he soared towards Steelix, aiming to the head.

"Steelix, Screech!" Steelix released a high-pitched screech and released a beam of invisible shockwaves that distorted the air, sending Quilava against the wall again, making the flames disappear. "Stone Edge."

Steelix's body became surrounded in white. The white energy then came off her body and formed into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbited around her body. The white light then faded around the orbs and they turned into multiple gray rocks. Steelix then fired the rocks at Quilava, the rocks even passing right by Gold's side. Gold was wide-eyed, hearing the baffled bark of his Quilava. He then turned around and ran to his Pokémon.

"Aniki!" Gold called, as he approached his fainted Pokémon. He picked Quilava up and knew he couldn't battle anymore. He picked him up and handed Quilava to Ruby, so he could continue watching the battle. "Tyrogue Aniki, it's your turn!"

"Ty!" Tyrogue entered the field, and raised his fists up, ready to battle.

"A Tyrogue? You're making this far too easy." Jasmine admitted. "Steelix, Earthquake!"

"Fake Out!" Before Steelix could move, Tyrogue ran up to him and jumped up, amazingly high. He rose up towards Steelix's head and clapped his hands, releasing a large shockwave of air against Steelix, pushing her back against the ground. "Now, Rock Smash!"

"Tyrogue!" Tyrogue fell towards Steelix's body and his arms began to glow brownish-orange. He then punched her serpentine body, making quite some damage.

"Steelix, Iron Tail!"

"Stee!" Steelix drew her tail that flashed white, turning into iron, and then slammed it against Tyrogue, pushing him away. But he didn't back down.

"Ty!"

"Aniki, Vacuum Wave!"

"Ty!" Tyrogue waved his arms, causing light blue wind to appear and surround him. Tyrogue then jumped into the air, crossed his arms and then opened them, firing the wind from around his body in the form of a shockwave, hitting Steelix, not making that much damage through. "Ty?!"

"Steelix, Sandstorm!" The rocks with the giant spikes on Steelix's upper-body spun rapidly and sand was released from them, and she fired a sandstorm at Tyrogue from her body. The sandstorm hurled Tyrogue around, since he was in midair, and he was the thrown up into the air. "Fire Fang!"

"Steelix!" Steelix moved towards Tyrogue, opening her mouth, revealing the red fire inside her mouth.

"Tyrogue, quick, Rapid Spin!" Tyrogue nodded and began to spin his body around at high speed. "Kick the jaw!" Surprising Jasmine and ruby, Tyrogue stopped spinning and used the momentum of Rapid Spin to quick the upper jaw of Steelix, pushing her away. Tyrogue then landed on the battlefield.

"Steelix, Earthquake!"

Steelix slammed her tail against the floor, making the ground shake and send white shockwaves through the ground, damaging Tyrogue as they passed through him.

"Dragon Pulse!" Jasmine commanded in a row. Steelix opened her mouth and a turquoise ball appeared in front of it. She then fired the ball at Tyrogue, sending him flying away.

He fell onto the ground, but quickly stood up again, in a battle stance, wanting to rumble despite his injuries.

"Tyrogue-Aniki, are you ok?"

"TYROGUE!" Tyrogue shouted, as he began to glow light blue. His body began to change, his legs extending up. Gold, Ruby and Jasmine were all amazed. "Hitmonlee!"

"You evolved! Into a Hitmonlee!" Gold said, happy to see his new Pokémon evolving. "Let's win this together!"

"Hitmon!"

"Blaze Kick!"

Hitmonlee's right foot became surrounded in a red orange flame and he jumped, extending his leg as he spun around, and kicked Steelix hard, leaving a burning mark on her jaw.

"Steelix, Dragon Pulse!"

"Hi Jump Kick!"

Steelix opened her mouth, charging the attack, but Hitmonlee jumped up again, bent his knee, and struck her up, making her wide open for a final attack.

"Oh no!"

"Rolling Kick!"

Hitmonlee spun and kicked with the force of momentum, striking down Steelix. She fell to the ground and fainted.

Jasmine withdrew Steelix as Ruby, Aipom, Quilava and Gold approached Hitmonlee, congratulating him. Hitmonlee continued looking serious, just like he was a Tyrogue, but showed a hint of happiness this time. Jasmine approached Gold. "You are a better trainer than me, in both skill and kindness. In accordance with League rules, I confer upon you this Badge, the Mineral Badge." She handed him the Badge. Gold smiled and showed it to Ruby and Hitmonlee.

"Eipa!" Aipom cheered, happy as Aipom could be. Quilava had a similar reaction.

"Say, Gold, what do you think of the Iron Tail move?" Ruby asked, having an idea in mind.

"Seems awesome. But why?"

"Jasmine is good at teaching that move. I thought maybe Aipom could learn it." Everyone was surprised at Ruby's suggestion. "I mean, it might be a dumb idea, but since you know have 7 Pokémons and you can only make official battles with 6, it wouldn't make much difference."

"I don't mind teaching Aipom." Jasmine pointed out, making Gold ponder. He looked at Aipom, who had a confused look, and pat his head.

"Aniki, you mind learning Iron Tail?"

"Ei!" Aipom nodded no, saying that he actually wanted to learn the move.

"Ok. Then behave well, ok? No messing around." Gold spoke, as he handed Jasmine Aipom's Poké Ball.

"It will take a day, maximum." Jasmine assured, as Aipom jumped from Ruby's shoulder to Jasmine's head.

"Thank you, Jasmine. And take care of Aipom. Goodbye, Aniki!"

"Eipa!" Aipom waved goodbye. Quilava and Hitmonlee said goodbye as well to their teammate.

"Goodbye, Jasmine." Ruby spoke to his friend.

"Bye, Ruby. Ummm, be sure to come back." She spoke with a blush. Ruby didn't notice it, but Gold certainly did, along with Aipom and the others.

Gold withdrew his two Pokémons and left the Gym, alongside Ruby. Jasmine waved another goodbye, along with Aipom, as Gold and Ruby slowly left the City.

They entered Route 42, which, according to Ruby's map, lead to Mahogany Town, the location of the closest Gym. But while they walked, Gold and Ruby noticed it.

"Gold, is that…?!"

They saw the yellow roaring Pokémon. "RAIKOU!"

Gold's eyes glowed bright yellow instead of the normal gold, and he entered some sort of trance. Ruby noticed that it was just like when Crystal found Suicune in Cianwood City.

Pokémons of the Day:

Steelix - It is capable of chewing through boulders with its powerful jaws, and its eyes are capable of seeing in the dark. It its body is made harder than diamond by the iron it ingests when it eats soil. Its further strengthened by the pressure and heat underground.

Hitmonlee - Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch similar to a coiled spring. This flexibility allows Hitmonlee to run with lengthy strides and gives it greater reach for its kicks. Its excellent sense of balance enables it to kick in succession from any position. After battling, it rubs down its legs to relax the tight muscles.

**Well, here you have it. A new chapter posted. Gold seems to be connected to Raikou, but why? And How? Well, you have to continue reading to find out. ^^ Well, see you next time. Oh, and please, don't forget to write a review if you don't mind, and also…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: The Shining Adventure"

Chapter 14 – The Raging Red Beast:

**Any good fan of Shiny Pokémons knows what's about to happen. Let's dive in…**

Ruby was half-scared. Gold wasn't moving at all, and Raikou, who seemed eager for a fight, was very near them.

"What should I do...!?" Ruby asked himself, until he glanced at Gold's belt, which showed his Poké Balls. Ruby didn't think twice and quickly snatched two of them. "Go!" He spoke, throwing the two random Balls he took. They opened, letting out Sudowoodo and Hitmonlee. Sudowoodo was quickly introduced to Hitmonlee, but when they both saw their Trainer in that state, they made battle stances, showing they were ready for a battle.

"Raikou!" Raikou opened his mouth and formed a yellow orb. Then, he released an electric beam at Sudowoodo and Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee, Vacuum Wave!"

"Hit!" Hitmonlee decided to obey Ruby and attacked. Hitmonlee's legs began to glow light blue, causing light blue wind to appear and surround him. Hitmonlee then jumped into the air and spin-kicked, firing the wind from around his body and the glow of his legs in the form of a shockwave, hitting the beam and canceling it out.

"Eh?" Gold snapped out of the trance, and saw Ruby, along with his two Pokémons. Wanting to see how good Ruby was as a Trainer, he watched carefully.

"Sudowoodo, Wood Hammer!" Ruby commanded, and Sudowoodo raised his left arm. He jumped forward when the green orbs of his branch-arm began to glow, and he slammed it against Raikou, pushing it away.

"Rai!" Raikou barked, as a golden orb began to form in front of his opened mouth. He then fired it, at Sudowoodo and Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee, send back that Aura Sphere with Rolling Kick!"

"Lee!" Hitmonlee bent his leg and placed it sideways as he quickly spun and kicked the energy orb back at Raikou, hitting it.

"Sudowoodo, Mimic! Hitmonlee, Blaze Kick on Sudowoodo's copied Aura Sphere!"

Sudowoodo's forehead branch began to glow white and a golden orb of energy formed in front of his mouth. He hurled it at Hitmonlee, who already had caught his right foot on fire. Hitmonlee kicked the sphere, making it become red and surrounded by flames. But Raikou fled before the sphere could hit him, and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Way to go, man!" Gold slapped Ruby's back, catching him by surprise.

"G-Gold!" Ruby was both relieved by seeing his friend like this and annoyed for having been slapped in the back.

"Dude, that combo was amazing! You're a natural Trainer." Gold said, leaving Ruby surprised, but happy.

"Th-Thanks... Thanks." He repeated, more determinate and cheerful. Hitmonlee and Sudowoodo approached Ruby and were both withdrawn after a thank you. Ruby gave Gold back the Poké Balls and decided to speak. "So? Let's go. Mahogany Town isn't that far away."

They continued their way to the next Town. Of course, Ruby's mom called 10 times, worried about her son. It was only natural. After all, one thing is to go to the neighbor City, another one is to go a little bit more far away. But, they eventually reached Mahogany Town.

It was a very small town, having only 4 buildings, including the closed Gym for the meantime and the Poké Center. Gold went there and cured his Pokémons, mainly Hitmonlee and Sudowoodo, who battled Raikou. When the two boys exited the Poké Center, they did find someone familiar, with two not so familiar Pokémons.

"Crys?" Gold asked, calling the girl in front of them. She turned, surprised to find someone that knew her name. She then smiled seeing that it was Gold and Ruby.

"Gold! Ruby!" she spoke cheerfully, as she approached them, followed by two Pokémons.

"Blissey!"

"Hitmonchan!"

Apparently, Crystal's Chansey and Tyrogue evolved. Gold had heard about Hitmonchan, just like he had heard about Hitmonlee before, but not Blissey. He used his Pokédex so he could get some information.

"Blissey, the Happiness Pokémon, and the evolved form of Chansey. This kindhearted Pokémon nurses sick Pokémon back to health. It senses feelings of sadness. The eggs it lays are filled with happiness. Eating even one bite will bring a smile to anyone."

"I'm actually tempted." Ruby spoke after hearing what the Pokédex said, lowering himself so he could be at the same height as Blissey.

"Yeah, but don't ask for scrambled eggs." Crystal warned, making ruby wonder what would happen, but he remained silent. "It's good to see you two again."

"Same goes for you. But hey, where's emo kid?" Gold asked, referring Silver.

"Silver? Oh, he stayed behind for a while, training Magnemite and Larvitar so they would evolve." Crystal explained. "I decided to come here so I could go to the Lake of Rage."

"Lake of Rage?" Gold and Ruby were unaware of what Crystal was talking about.

"Hm!" Crystal nodded. "It's north from here. There's a famous Red Gyarados that appeared recently." Her eyes began to shine in excitement. "It's such a rare sight, I must go see it!"

Gold and Ruby sweatdropped. Even Ruby, who had met Crystal recently in Cianwood City, knew she seemed to be collected.

"Can we join in? I would like to see a Red Gyarados as well." Gold admitted, putting his pool cue over his shoulders and behind his neck.

"Sure! Let's get going!" Crystal seemed really happy. This made Gold smile for some reason. Ruby noticed it, but decided to remain silent.

They went north, and entered the lake of Rage. There were some people there, all wanting to see the famous Red Gyarados. But they were all too afraid to actually approach it via Surfing a Pokémon. But that wouldn't stop Crystal and the boys.

"Go, Rhydon!"

"Mantine, let's swim!"

Crystal and Gold threw their Safari Ball and Blue Lure Ball which opened, letting out Rhydon and Mantine respectively. Crystal jumped onto Rhydon's back and Gold and Ruby leaped onto Mantine's back. The two Pokémons swam through the Lake, searching for the Pokémon.

"Can't wait to see it!" Crystal remarked. But then, a strong splash sound was heard, and a huge being rose up from the water, roaring loudly.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!" The Red Gyarados glared at Crystal, Gold, Ruby, Rhydon and Mantine sweatdropped.

"Ok, we can go now." Crystal spoke, fearing the red Pokémon. Gyarados raised his tail and slammed it against the water, creating a Twister of water, washing up Rhydon and Mantine against a nearby island, sending the three kids along with them.

"Whaaaa!" the three kids landed face first, and the two Pokémons landed nearby them, thankfully not smashing them.

"Ok, that's it!" Gold stood up, angry, as Mantine jumped into the water. "Electabuzz, Togetic, go!" Gold sent in the Angelic Pokémon and the Electric Pokémon, the later standing by his side.

"Misdreavous, Marill, Natu!" Misdreavous floated around Crystal and Marill and Rhydon jumped into the water as well. Natu flew up and landed on Rhydon's head.

"ROOOOOAAAAR!" Red Gyarados's fangs began to glow light blue and he lowered his jaw down towards Rhydon and Mantine, ready to bite them with Ice Fang. They quickly dodged by swimming away, but the fangs created an ice platform.

"Natu, Night Shade!" Natu's eyes glowed red and she fired two black beams outlined in dark red from them at Gyarados, damaging him.

Gyarados twisted his body around, freeing himself from the beam and then pointed his mouth at the Pokémons and released a stream of red-orange flames at the opponents.

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"

"Erecaru!" Electabuzz barked, as he released a thunderbolt from his body, which collided against the Flamethrower, creating an explosion.

"Togetic, Shadow Ball! Mantine, Air Slash! Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"

"Misdreavous, Shadow Ball! Natu, Night Shade! Rhydon, Rock Blast! Marill, Rollout!"

Togetic and Misdreavous both formed an orb of dark energy with purple sparks each and were fired towards Gyarados. Electabuzz and Natu repeated their previous attacks, as Mantine formed a circle of clear spinning energy formed between her antennae and then fired it at the rampaging Pokémon. Rhydon's horn began to glow bright orange and then fired multiple silver energy waves, as Marill jumped and curled up, spinning rapidly. All the attacks landed on Gyarados, including Marill's slam against his body, which made her jump back. After the cloud of smoke dissipated, Gyarados was shown mostly unaffected by the attacks, though had a few bruises. Never the less, he managed to create another Twister, washing away the Pokémons against the little island, the water even swallowing it. Ruby got a hold of Crystal's Marill, so he managed to stay on the surface.

"Wh-Where're Gold and Crystal?!" Ruby asked worriedly, not able to see where his friends were. Marill looked worried as well, not able to find her Trainer.

Where were they? Well, they were washed into a small nearby cave. It was tight, and Crystal was actually on Gold, and his back was against the floor and the farthest wall, making him half sit half laid down. Crystal and Gold blushed a bit, seeing their, well, situation.

"Wh-What happened?" Crystal asked loudly, a bit dizzy from all the spinning. "Gold, are you ok?!" Crystal asked, knowing that Gold probably had hurt his back. Gold then noticed that Red Gyarados was near the cave, by seeing his body near the entrance of the cave.

"Shhh!" Gold warned, worried that Gyarados would attack the cave and destroy it, them along with it.

Crystal was confused, but then looked behind and saw Gyarados, and understood what could happen if they talked. She looked back at Gold and they both remained silent, inside the little cave. They were blushing, for some odd reason, and Gold even put his arms around her, for another unknown reason. He was shut until halfway through and he smiled, making her snap out of it and look away with a strong look, like if she was saying that he was mistaken of what he thought that she did, revealing her tsundere-like side. They crossed eyes once again and they both gazed at each other. Then, both of them shut their eyes slowly and began to approach each other's lips slowly, but were interrupted. They opened their eyes again and saw Gyarados fighting Rhydon, Electabuzz and the others under Ruby's guidance.

"Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!"

"Gyara!" Gyarados opened his mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appeared inside it. He then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside his mouth at Electabuzz and the others, pushing Ruby and the Pokémons against the little island again.

"Anikis!"

"Ruby!"

Crystal and Gold came out of the little cave and called worriedly the others. Gyarados looked at them with a glare, and growled. Crystal and Gold were scared, but then two Pokémons used Water Gun and Night shade, pushing him away. Gyarados, Gold and Crystal all looked towards the origin of the attacks and saw Natu flying, holding Marill with her paws by Marill's ears.

"Natu!"

"Marill!"

The two Pokémons wanted to protect their Trainer, and their wish made them start to glow light blue. Eveyrone looked at them as they started changing body shape. Natu had the most drastic though.

"Azumarill!"

"Xatu."

Crystal opened her Pokédex and analyzed her evolved Pokémons.

"Xatu, the Mystic Pokémon. They say that it stays still and quiet because it is seeing both the past and future at the same time. Once it begins to meditate at sunrise, the entire day will pass before it will move again. In South America, it is said that its right eye sees the future and its left eye views the past.

Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. Its long ears are superb sensors. It can distinguish the movements of living things on riverbeds. The bubble-like pattern on its stomach helps it camouflage itself when it's in the water. It can spend all day in water, since it can inhale and store a large volume of air. When it plays in water, it rolls up its elongated ears to prevent their insides from getting wet."

"Xatu." Katu's eyes flashed green and a green orb of energy appeared in front of her and was fired against Gyarados, pushing him further away. Then, he flew and threw Azumarill towards Gyarados.

"Azumarill!" Azumarill curled up and rolled at high speed, slamming against Gyarados's head, damaging him.

"WROOOOOOOOOOAAR!" Gyarados roar showed that he was far angrier than before. He formed an orange orb in his mouth, ready to fire a Hyper Beam, but then something got into his way.

"Stone Edge!"

"Aero!" the loud bark was followed by multiple gray pointed stones slamming against Gyarados, making him stop the attack and look up into the sky. Gold and the others did the same, and the Trainers were all amazed to see the young man with carmine spiky hair and brown eyes, wearing a strange looking uniform, standing on an Aerodactyl that possessed a cross-shaped scar underneath his right eye.

"L-L-Lance?!" Gold, Crystal and Ruby all recognized the current Champion of the Indigo Plateau.

"Aerodactyl, Dragon Rage!"

"Dactyl!" Aerodactyl released a dark blue and black flame from his mouth, which took the shape of a dragon. Then, the flame flew against Gyarados, heavily damaging the red Pokémon.

"Now." Lance took out an Ultra Ball from his pocket. "Since I returned my gyarados to my cousin last year, I've been searching for a Gyarados fit to join my team." he grinned, while looking down at Gyarados. "And you fit perfectly!" Lance threw the Ultra Ball, which hit Gyarados, making it open and absorb him into it. The ball shook and Aerodactyl flew down, catching it with his jaw. The ball clicked, saying that the Red Gyarados now belonged into Lance's team.

After some reuniting and withdrawing their Pokémons, the three kids got a chance to speak with Lance.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Lance?" Crystal asked, trying to be polite the best she could. Gold and Ruby simply couldn't stop looking at Lance in amazement. For years straight, Lance had maintained the tittle of Champion of the Indigo Plateau in his possession. An amazing feat.

"I noticed how this lake is full of Gyarados but nothing else. No Magikarps are seen."

"And? Couldn't the Magikarps simply evolve?" Gold wondered, feeling a bit confused.

"Yes, but it is highly unlikely that it'll happen overnight. Yesterday, there were many Magikarps, but today, just Gyarados." He looked at the Ultra Ball that he used to catch Red Gyarados. "The Magikarps are being forced to evolve."

"How come?" Ruby asked.

"For starters, the main evidence is the Red Gyarados I just caught. If Magikarps are forced to evolve, they don't have time to change their scale color, and so they maintain themselves red as a Gyarados. It is simply cruel."

Crystal sweatdropped. "Ummm, sir, didn't you just catch a prematurely evolved Gyarados?"

"True, but this one seems to be the elder one of the school, not to mention that if no one captured him, he would've hurt you. Not to mention, as I stated before, I had to return my Gyarados to my cousin last year, and I've been searching for a replacement on my team. This one served just fine. Fitting perfectly into my Team. But that is not the issue. Why did you all come here?"

"To see the red Gyarados, of course!" Crystal spoke, proud of her decision. Lance chuckled, seeing how passionate she was.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Gold."

"I'm Crystal."

"And I'm Ruby."

Lance looked at Gold, somehow sensing something. A familiar feeling. Something he hadn't felt in quite some time.

"Well, as you all apparently know, I'm Lance. I heard some rumors about this place, so I came to investigate. I saw how you three were handling the Red Gyarados before, and I must say I'm impressed, despite the fact that I had to catch him. Will you help me investigating this case?"

"Of course!" the three answered, proud of themselves. After all, they were going to help the Champion!

"Excellent! It seems that the Lake's Magikarps are being forced to evolve by some mysterious radio broadcast coming from Mahogany. Let's go!"

Pokémons of the Day:

Azumarill - Azumarill has highly developed hearing that allows it to hear distances, even when it is underwater. By keeping still and listening closely, it can tell what is in even wild, fast-moving rivers. Azumarill can make balloons out of air. It makes these air balloons if it spots a drowning Pokémon.

Xatu - Xatu tends to stand still all day. One theory explains that Xatu can see into the future with its right eye and the past with its left, and it does not move due to fears of its visions of the future coming true. The anime has shown that it can communicate its by moving its wings in a semaphore fashion.

**Lance is here? Ruby is a natural Trainer? Magikarps are being forced to evolve? This all seems really exciting! I hope you continue reading. ^^ Well, see you next time. Oh, and please, don't forget to write a review if you don't mind, and also…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
